Pleiades
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: When Sirius Black was taken to Azkaban, not only did he leave his friends, but he left his wife and five daughters. Meet Alina, Vega, Serena, Ariel, and Artemis, his daughters. When the girls venture for Hogwarts for the first time, they don't exactly get the grandest welcome. They were the children of a mass murderer, what do you expect? They must face the shadows in their hearts.
1. Prologue

_We have calcium in our bones, iron in our veins, carbon in our souls, and nitrogen in our brains. 93 percent stardust, with souls made of flames, we are all just stars that have people names._

_-Nikita Gills_

* * *

The day after the Halloween of 1981 should have been the happiest day in Phoebe Caldwell's life. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead, Harry Potter had lived, and Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix alike were tracking down the members of his inner circle. But Phoebe would always remember it as the day she became a single mother.

It started at three in the morning on November 1st. Phoebe started awake to empty cold sheets beside her.

"No," she whispered, grabbing her wand from under her pillow. "_Lumos_!"

The tip of her wand lit up, and she twirled it, charging before jabbing her wand towards the lamp. The light flew into the lamp, revealing a scrap of parchment at the bedside table.

She picked it up and squinted at the hasty scrawl. "Dammit, Sirius, this is not the time for me to be struggling to figure out what the hell you just wrote!"

After a moment, the scribbles became clear:

_J and L in trouble. Something happened to Wormy— I can feel it. Be back soon. -S_

"No," she muttered again. "No."

She got to her feet, and threw a set of robes on over her head before pulling her long brown hair into an attempt at a ponytail. She threw on her boots, and Disapparated right into a flat she knew well.

It wasn't good etiquette, but she didn't particularly care for that at the moment. She stood right at the foot of a bed with only a woman lying in it. With a wave of her wand the lights were on.

"EMMALINE!"

The young witch shot up, pulling her green dressing gown closer to her for warmth.

"What on Earth— Phoebe it's—"

"Listen." Phoebe sat next to Emmaline, and grabbed her wrists. "Listen to me! Sirius is in trouble— something about James and Lily and Peter— I need you to watch the girls, just until I can get back."

"Got it," Emmaline said. "Do you want me to raise the alarm to the Order?"

"No, I think we've been compromised, and I don't want everyone showing up at—"

She couldn't say it— Emmaline didn't know the secret.

Still, Emmaline nodded, and got out of bed, taking her wand out of a stately case. "I'll watch your little girls, as long as you promise to try and come home to them."

"Always," Phoebe promised.

Emmaline nodded and Disapparated, just as Phoebe did.

* * *

"No," Phoebe murmured. She charged towards the ruins of the Potter house, and stopped just where their front porch used to be. Her hands dropped to her knees. "No, no, this has to be a dream. . . No. . . "

She then heard the gentle meow of a cat, and looked wildly around. "Nightshade?"

The black Potter cat emerged onto what was left of the front steps to the door. "Hey, girl."

Phoebe reached out and stroked the cat. "We'll take you home, but where—"

She saw a figure move in the darkness. Without hesitation, she got to her feet, and drew her wand.

"_Lumos maxima_!" She illuminated the darkness just as the figure approached. Her shoulders dropped, and she lowered her wand. "Sirius, you gave me such a fright!"

Then she tilted her head ever-so-slightly to the right. "What's wrong, Snuffles?"

Not even the silly— stupid, if Phoebe was being honest— nickname brought a smile to Sirius's face. There were circles beneath his eyes, and he looked so. . .tired.

"What happened— is Harry—"

"Harry's fine," Sirius said. "He lived, somehow he lived."

"Then what—"

"Voldemort came," Sirius said. "He came and he killed James, and Lily— but he's gone! He's gone!"

He started sobbing, shoulders shaking. Phoebe shoved her wand in her pocket and embraced him, her own tears mixing with his. They cried for all the good who died— for Dorcas, for the Prewett twins, for the McKinnons and the Boneses.

Then, with almost mechanical movements, Sirius gently pushed her away.

"What happened to Wormtail?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, his hideout was empty," Sirius said. "Hagrid took Harry— somehow Dumbledore knew— I couldn't get him to see sense. He took the motorcycle, too. I won't be needing it anymore."

Phoebe's gaze darkened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You need to let the Ministry and the Order know what happened," Sirius said. "They need to know that Voldemort was defeated. Are the girls safe?"

"Emmaline's got them," Phoebe said. "But what do you mean, you won't need it anymore— Sirius, what happened—"

"I love you, darling." He kissed her, right before Disapparating.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Phoebe screamed his name to the night in frustration. She dropped to her knees, sobbing again, in frustration and grief.

"Mrrow?"

Nightshade rubbed against her. Phoebe sighed and scratched the cat's ears.

"Guess I need to be the adult here, don't I?"

The cat said nothing, only offering luminous yellow-green eyes to decipher as Phoebe wished.

She stood and raised her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_."

A shaggy large dog appeared at the end of her wand. She reached her wand to her lips, and the dog began speaking in sync with her.

"James and Lily Potter are dead, and Dumbledore has Harry Potter. He's survived, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone," Phoebe said. She removed her wand from her lips. "Get off to the Ministry with you, then."

The dog did so, and then Phoebe lifted up Nightshade. "Let's get you home, and then we'll have a chat with Dumbledore."

With that, she Disapparated.

* * *

It was eight in the morning. Dumbledore hadn't responded to any of her messages via Patronus about Sirius doing something reckless. Should she have spoken about the change in Secret-Keepers?

To be honest, with the last bit about Dumbledore somehow knowing that James and Lily were dead, it made Phoebe realize she couldn't tell him about the switch. Something suspicious had happened there— she was certain.

And there were all sorts of secrets about Sirius, secrets she would never begin to tell anyone.

But she and Emmaline sat there, Nightshade resting on a seat between them as they boiled far too many pots of tea.

With a crack, Alice Longbottom appeared in their home, her face stricken.

"You need to come, right away— it's Peter and Sirius."

Without another word, Phoebe grabbed Alice's hand, and Side-Along Apparated. She wanted to vomit when she arrived in the middle of the busy London street, but not just because of the sight in front of them. Several muggles around as Peter and Sirius were shouting in the middle of the busy street.

"James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?!" Peter screamed, tears streaking his face.

"WAIT!" Phoebe screamed.

Sirius hesitated— that was all it took as he kept his wand aloft. His lips were moving, and he seemed confused, right as Peter cast a curse— one that Phoebe couldn't hear.

Sirius jabbed his wand, but looked surprised as a curse fell back on Peter— and twelve muggles. Phoebe fell to ground from the force of impact. When she got up, there were only bits of people left.

And Sirius was laughing. Laughing hysterically, like a man who had lost everything.

She ran to him— but was too late. Aurors and Hit-Wizards descended upon him, leaving her no room to protest, to tell them the truth. He couldn't do this to her— he couldn't leave her to raise their three daughters— he couldn't he couldn't—

But it was too late. And she knew that during the war, there were no trials. It was Azkaban for Sirius, with no hope of release. She dropped to her knees for the third time and sobbed again, no one stopping to comfort her.


	2. The Turning of the Years

**Alina- 1989**

Earlier in the day was a blur. With the charm bracelet on my wrist that would eventually become our tradition, I could feel my accelerating pulse reflecting off of it. I knew what others would say, and knew Mum had begged the school for me to go under Mum's surname, not Dad's, despite that his was on our birth certificates.

I'd been the one to beg her in the first place. She was lucky enough that others didn't know her, didn't realize she was Sirius Black's widow unless she was with us and they heard our names. I didn't want to be treated like that, or for any of my sisters to be treated like that.

They'd just gone though the As when my heart stopped.

''Black, Alina!'' Professor McGonagall's stern voice echoed down the Great Hall. Whispers rippled across at my name.

''A _Black? _Why would anything think it's safe to have a Black in Hogwarts!''

''Alina _Black?_''

''A _Slytherin, _let me tell you.''

I winced, approaching the stool cautiously, acting like it would bite. A boy next to me with red hair nudged me closer to the stool, giving me a thumbs-up.

''Thanks.'' I mouthed to him, as I sat down. Maybe I imagined it, but I could have sworn that McGonagall looked less stern and more sympathetic as she set the Sorting Hat down on my head. I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what to expect, thanks to Mum.

''This should be easy," the Hat said. "You're a Black— the whole family's in Slytherin."

"Except for my father," I replied.

"That is true, but he was the only Gryffindor," the Hat pointed out. It paused a moment. "It's your mother, that you resemble. All of your ambition, your cunning— it's out of that loyalty to her, to your sisters."

I gripped the sides of the stool. I could only imagine how everyone was watching me converse with the hat, not knowing what was being said by the bloody hat.

"I see it now, I know just where to put you," the Hat said. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall was knocked into silence as I opened my eyes. I could hear the gist of the whispering this time: _a Black in Hufflepuff?_

I slid down the stool and scurried to the Hufflepuff table. The girl with long brown hair who originally sat beside me, scooting away. It wasn't until much later that a skinny witch with black hair joined me.

"Alina," I whispered, not wanting to get into any trouble, but eager to make a friend.

''Helena.'' she said, with a smile.

* * *

**Vega- 1990**

"Firs' years, this way!" A giant man yelled, gesturing for the students to join him at the boathouse.

I clung to my older sister's robes, avoiding eye contact with the giant.

"Alina, I don't want to go! What if everyone acts like they did at your sorting?'' I asked, remembering the letters home. Mum had sworn before that we would be Caldwells, that we wouldn't be in our father's shadow forever.

But someone at Hogwarts had made a mistake, making the list, and now none of us would ever be anything other than the daughters of a murderer.

"I'll be right here the entire time," Alina assured me as she pried me off of her robes. She sounded a lot like Mum when she did.

"You're up near the front, so you'll join us in Hufflepuff soon," Helena said.

"Okay," I mumbled. A part of me squirmed at the Hufflepuff label. Kindness, hard work, and loyalty were all nice. But it didn't sound like me. I was cold, unlikable— I knew that much. Gears in Mum's workshop made a better conversation. They didn't dislike my bluntness— and in fact admired my more resourceful, spiteful attitude.

"Just a little longer," Alina assured me, tugging on my robes until I looked perfect. She glanced over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I've got to go!"

I protested, but a darker-skinned girl grabbed my arm and pulled me down into one of the boats. I don't remember much of that special arrival. I thought I'd be sick, in the anticipation of what was to come. I talked to no one, said nothing.

I was the first of my year to be Sorted. I remember how the Sorting Hat had finished the song— although I couldn't recall it, even for a bucket of Galleons. There was a dreadful silence, and then:

''Black, Vega!'' Professor McGonagall called.

I prayed for a quick ending, so I could sit down, so I could be with my sister. I don't even remember the feeling of the Hat on my head. I do remember the cold voice, however.

"Another Black?" The Hat snarked at me. "My, my, how nice to see their return. A muggle-lover like your father, I see— and like your father, you were always in the shadows of your other sisters— I've seen your kind before, Vega Black—"

_No, no, _I prayed. _I can't be a Gryffindor, like him!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

I thought I was going to be sick. I think McGonagall had to help me down. I remember how cold I felt, how nothing felt real. My vision was blurry, and I think I stumbled on the way to the table. My stomach sank as I sat down. As the next kid got up, I stole a glance at the Hufflepuff table behind me.

Alina and Helena were whispering conspiratorially, and Alina blushed and looked away, when she caught my eye.

It was like I was a shameful secret— that everyone had found out about.

* * *

**Ariel- 1991**

I folded my arms over my chest as I glanced at Serena For the first time in our lives, I knew we would be separated. For all the ways that Serena understood me, she wasn't like me. She was the special one, with the Seer gift, and being the first to be born. You could see it in the way she moved, the careful way she considered her words.

Serena was meant to do something special. I wasn't. And as much as I hate to admit it, since she was the person I loved the most— that made us worlds apart.

She was so kind, always helping others— too trusting. Ever since I can remember, I've been the skeptic, the one who questioned everything. I didn't go along with whatever Alina told me to do. I took too much after our mum, too headstrong and too determined to make my point of view my reality.

She would go to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, with her reckless and borderline naive optimism.

As for me. . I supposed maybe Ravenclaw. But when Vega told me about Slytherin the previous year— that felt right for me. But I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I wasn't paying attention until McGonagall called my name.

''Black, Ariel!''

Serena nudged me, and I stepped up to take a seat at the stool. I rolled my eyes at all of the whispering—God, they were all so dramatic.

The Sorting Hat started to speak, so I leaned back slightly. I'd at least give them all something to talk about.

"Oh dear," the Hat said. "You will be the destruction of Hogwarts, won't you? You are just like your uncle. Only one place could ever satisfy someone like you."

I opened my eyes, ready to look every bastard in the eye as the Hat declared its choice.

''SLYTHERIN!''

I smirked at the gasping crowd, ignoring all the aghast looks from my own sisters as I strode to the table. They could think what they wanted— Slytherin was something to be proud of.

* * *

**Serena- 1991**

I felt like screaming. My sister was in Slytherin, and she seemed proud! Vega wasn't proud of being in Slytherin because she knew that it was where all the worst people in our family went. And worst of all it meant I would be in Slytherin too!

''Black, Serena!''

Startled into motion, I practically flew up to the stool. Everything felt so surreal. Yet, as I sat down, I realized that I did not have to be joined at the hip with Ariel.

But could I stand it?

I only knew one thing: I would _not_ be a Slytherin.

"Did I not just sort a Black?" Whispered the Sorting Hat. "Very well, you will be an interesting one, that is certain— but where to put you, isn't that the question?"

"I don't think Slytherin would suit me," I whispered nervously.

"No, I don't think so either," the Hat agreed. "But I can see your curiosity, your hunger for knowledge. You could make a great Ravenclaw."

Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, I thought. But I found myself stealing a glance towards Gryffindor. I wouldn't join either of my sisters— and I wouldn't beg that old hat for a place in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

No, that was the moment when I realized I had too much courage to go to Ravenclaw.

I think the Hat agreed, for then it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Confused scatters of cheers and claps came from the table. I did not smile, but I did feel relieved, despite my pounding hear. I was brave, honorable.

But I was more like my father, the most dangerous of the Blacks, than anyone else.

Vega looked to my table with a bit of jealousy in her blue-grey eyes. Nearby was Ariel, who glared at me, as if I'd somehow done this.

I shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't my fault that this was the first time we'd separated— was it.

I wanted to say something, but then I caught the eyes of Helena and Alina. Both looked so proud. I simply sat down, and looked anywhere but at the Slytherin table.

Too quickly, the numbers moved through until there came a name that I recognized.

''Malfoy, Draco!'' Professor McGonagall called.

I hadn't heard the nicest things about our cousin. We weren't allowed to visit any of the Black side of the family for a reason.

Any hopes of him being different from his parents were shattered. He swaggered up to the stool and smirked at the Great Hall like he was the King, not Elizabeth. But before the hat could fully touch his platinum-blond hair, it shouted ''SLYTHERIN!''

He sauntered to the Slytherin table, next to Ariel. I watched as her eyes lit up, and I wanted to scream again. He wasn't family, not truly. And I felt a pang of jealousy, that she was that happy to see someone other than me.

I think I was so distracted, watching the two of them get along, that I was in a sort of trance until:

''Potter, Harry!''

I thought the whispering and gossiping was bad enough with all of us, but I suppose the magical world was getting tired of it, with five Black sisters. But all that was nothing compared to what happened when Harry walked on the stage.

It never rose above a whisper, out of reverence, but everyone was placing their bets as they waited one minute, two minutes, three minutes—

"Merlin's beard, he's going to be a Hatstall," I whispered as I looked down at my sterling witches' watch.

Naturally, that was when the Hat made its decision: "GRYFFINDOR!"

I actually got to my feet and cheered and clapped with the rest of the house, as Harry Potter sat down. I was going to be in the same house as the savior of us all!

"Hullo," he said awkwardly— but in the sort of endearing way.

"Wotcher, I'm Serena." I smiled back.

I didn't go into a Seer's trance or anything, but I always have a feeling about me, when I'm at one of Fate's crossroads. I had just approached one and chosen a path by befriending the Boy-Who-Lived.

Now the only question was whether I'd regret it or not.

Only time would tell. Time and the stars.


	3. Flying Lessons

**Serena**

"Looking forward to flying class?"

I looked up to see Alina sitting across from me in the library with her friend, Helena. I didn't know the brunette very well, but I knew she was from Ireland. Friendlier than Alina, too. There was also something strange about her, something that I could not place.

"Yes," I said, realizing I'd waited too long to speak again. I closed my Charms textbook. "All the other first-years are talking about it. Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger have been reading up on Quidditch. Malfoy keeps bragging about how he's outflown the sort of muggle contraptions that Vega likes."

"Mmh," Helena nodded.

"I remember my first flying class," Alina said, glancing down at the table. She began to trace the wood rings. "I was terrified out of my mind, never having been on a broom before. Madam Hooch will keep you right, though. Just don't listen to her too much. She's a bit obsessed about how you can die on a broom."

I moaned, just thinking about it. I could fall and break my neck, I could—

"It's alright," Helena said, her voice as musical as a mermaid's. She reached a hand out and tapped my wrist. "You only have to take it for one year."

"I know," I said. "Thank Merlin."

I closed my eyes. Hogwarts was so much different than I had expected. There were all sorts of strange characters here, and stranger places. It was easy to get caught up in all of it, and live our separate lives. I wasn't used to spending days at a time between talking to Ariel.

It was a relief to be away from Alina so much, since she was so smothering— it wasn't like we were orphans, but she could be so self-righteous and nosy at times. And Vega never really included us with her when she locked herself up in her room and played with muggle trinkets. Artemis was the baby of the family, so I'll admit, she wasn't exactly someone I hung around with a lot.

But Ariel's absence— I felt that strongly. Especially with how she hung around Malfoy and all his bratty friends. The way she hung onto his every word— it frightened me.

I hesitated a moment, and lowered my voice. "Have you talked to Ariel recently?"

"No," Alina admitted. "I think she's avoiding me. But I know Vega has."

I leaned forward. "Do you know who she's friends with?"

Alina's eyes flashed darkly. "Draco Malfoy and his gang. I know. I don't like it either."

"He's so awful, so cruel to Neville and the others." I remembered how he teased Harry Potter over breakfast about not having parents. "I know she's not like that, not normally. . ."

"Let Vega talk to her," Alina said, exchanging a glance with Helena. "She's a Slytherin, so Ariel might be willing to listen to her."

"Thank you." I let out a sigh of relief. "I just don't want this to go too far."

* * *

**Ariel**

I knew something was up when Vega approached me in the Slytherin common room, gesturing for me to come sit in a little hidden alcove, behind a sea-green silk curtain. I did as I was bid, and sank into a velvet loveseat the color of pine.

I crossed my legs and folded my arms over my chest. "Did Alina put you up to this?"

"Doesn't matter." Vega's voice was curt, and her fingers were twitching.

Probably to work on her stupid muggle contraptions, I thought. I never understood why those things fascinated her so. They were dirty and needlessly complicated, and so painfully inferior to the equivalent in our world.

"Well, what do you want?" I demanded. "I promised Queenie I'd help her with her homework—"

"Queenie?" Vega tilted her head.

I huffed a sigh. "Daphne Greengrass. We all call her Queenie."

"Oh." Vega blinked rather stupidly. "I see, then. I meant to talk to you about your friends, actually."

I leaned back and rolled my eyes. "What about them."

"Really, Ariel? Draco Malfoy?" She looked so worried for my soul, I nearly laughed right then and there.

"Can't I talk to one of my cousins?" I shrugged.

"His father was a Death Eater, just like our father was," Vega said. "The Malfoys are evil, Ariel. Can't you see that?"

"Maybe I think that Draco has some things right." I shrugged, thinking carefully. I wanted my words to hurt as much as they could. It wasn't that I believed him. But Vega and the others never paid attention to me until I was gone, hanging around with our other cousins. Now that I was special, I was to be torn down. And I would punish Vega for that. "We've got magic. We can solve all the world's problems, and better than the clumsy mudblo— muggles— can—"

"Excuse me?" Vega's voice was as cold as ice. "What did you just say?"

"You're not my bloody mum—"

"Watch your language!"

I stood up. "I said you're not my mum!"

"No, I'm not Mum," Vega said, her eyes growing intense. "But Mum and Alina wanted me to look after you—"

"So Alina did put you up to this!" I yelled. "You're both just jealous that I have friends, and you don't!"

Vega rose to her feet. "You take that back!"

"Take what back?" I outstretched my arms. "You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!"

"I'm just asking you to think about it." She deflated, starting to beg. I couldn't stand it.

Before I knew what had happened, she went backwards on the floor and cried out. The entire common room watched for a moment as she lay there, just breathing. She slowly raised a hand to her cheek, and stood. Between her white fingers, I could see red stripes from where I slapped her.

Instantly, regret ate at me when she looked at me. She parted her lips to speak, and then suddenly became aware of the rest of the Slytherin common room. She closed her mouth, and walked away before she started crying. Others' eyes lingered on me for a moment. Then it came to life again, and I put the incident out of my mind, hoping desperately that Vega would forget as well.

But I knew as well as she did that that was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Serena**

And then, before I knew it, there it was. The day of the first flying lessons. Fay Dunbar, the girl with the bed next to mine, assured me that it would be alright.

"Flying's the easiest thing in the world," she said. "I did Beater Position for the Tykes Quidditch League. Played for the Junior Caerphilly Catapults. The real deal sponsored our team."

"Does it hurt much when you fall?" I asked. I kept tugging at my braid and brushing my hair back. Anything to keep my hands busy. Like my older sister, Vega, I felt like I was overflowing with energy.

"Only a little." Fay shrugged. "That's what Madam Pomfrey's for, though. If you get hurt, you won't remember it because she can fix your bones that fast."

I sighed. "That's good to hear."

She laughed good-naturedly. "I doubt you'll be playing Quidditch any time soon, but you've got this. Flying for transportation is really simple."

"Good." My eyes crossed the field to where the Slytherins were standing. At the same time, I saw Ariel. She looked away, almost as if she were ashamed to see me. It felt as if Trevor, Neville's toad, was stuck in me throat.

"Everything alright, Serena?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Just caught some air funny."

I don't think Fay believed me. "The Slytherins are always cruel. Don't worry about what they say."

How can I? When my own sister is one of them?

But before anything else could happen, Madam Hooch marched out. Yellow-eyed, with white hair sticking out everywhere, she appeared mad and intimidating, all at the same time. And yet I was curious.

But I knew better. Alina advised me against asking about Hooch's eyes. Apparently Vega did that during her first flying lesson, and ended up cleaning all of the Quidditch trophies for it. Never mind that my sister was never malicious with her questions, just unthinking and curious.

"Today, we'll call brooms to our hands, and do a quick and easy flight," Hooch said. "Now line up by a broom, each of you, and stick our your hand, and yell, 'up.'"

It took me forever. The only person who took longer than I did was Neville Longbottom. And I grabbed it halfway. But before we could get any instructions, Neville leapt up and soared into the air. I could only watch in pure terror as Neville fell. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing right away, of course.

But that was when the real trouble began.

Draco snatched up a small glass globe off the ground. "Longbottom's got a Remembrall."

He looked to Ariel. "Where should I hide it, Black?"

She looked up, pointing to the Astronomy Tower. "There, make the coward have to fly to go and get it."

"Madam Hooch said—"

"Shut up," Ariel snarled. "You're such a goody-goody, Granger!"

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry stuck his hand out.

"I don't think I will." Draco leapt on his broom and soared up. "Come and get it!"

"Harry, no!" Granger pleaded. "Madam Hooch said—"

Then he kicked off the ground, chasing after the elitist prat.

"What an idiot," she muttered.

I couldn't help but watch my sister, with wide eyes and hands over my mouth. How could she help him do such a pointlessly cruel thing?

All of it ended well, with Potter on the Quidditch team— but it was the malevolently gleeful smile on her face as she watched Malfoy that I remember the most. That was when I realized that my sister was dying even though her face was in the same building.


	4. Love Potion No 9

**Alina**

"I do not know why your Headmaster requires that you learn this insipid potion, but I am required to teach it to you all the same," Snape drawled.

I scribbled down the diagrams in chalk as quickly as I could. I didn't want to learn how to make a love potion either, but it wasn't my fault that the magical world treated such dangerous potions as jokes.

Just thinking about brewing them made me want to wash my hands until my skin was as red as the colors of my sister's tie.

It was a love potion, when my parents got together. They liked each other enough that they accidentally slipped it in each others' chocolate cauldrons on the Halloween before I was born. They liked each other enough to keep the baby, to stay together— but Mum always felt that the love potion itself was a mistake.

"I loved your father, Starshine," she told me one morning, when I was only eight years old. "Still do. But I wish I'd had the courage to just tell him. I love you, and I don't regret you at all— but I wish I'd had you all a little later on in my life."

By then, I'd known about the emergency measures they'd had to take during Artemis's birth. Five daughters in four years, starting at seventeen— it did its damage to her body. Now my mother could never have children again.

For all that she said she didn't regret us, didn't regret Dad, I knew that I would never want that for myself or for my children.

I would wait, I would leave the potions alone. I wouldn't get into any schoolyard romances. I was at Hogwarts to work, to create a life for myself where I wouldn't be a mother straight out of school.

I worked diligently, my dark hair frizzing and escaping the bun atop my head.

"You know, you're even more of a looker like this."

I rolled my eyes at Gwydion Goyle, an absolute arse in my year. "Bugger off, Goyle. You're spilling my ingredients everywhere."

He instead approached even closer, forcing me against the desk with his domineering Beater's figure. He grabbed for my hand, but I got my wand.

"Oi! Leave her alone!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes again as one of the Ravenclaw boys, a Tristram Ambrose, approached, looking all posh and perfect. He was a pretty boy, the kind that could never survive any kind of fight or struggle.

"Fight me, Ambrose!"

"He will!" Another Ravenclaw boy joined Ambrose— Ky Emerys. I knew him well— a scrappy muggle-born from the poor parts of Wales, who was lucky enough that he and his siblings all ended up witches and wizards.

"All of you need to leave, or I will make a scene," I threatened. "Detention or no, you are messing with my potion."

"Forget it, you're not worth it," Gwydion determined before stalking up to turn in his potion. It would get some perfect grade, even though it couldn't even make a toad fall in love with him.

I finished stirring my potion, and was about to put it in a vial when I realized Ambrose and Emerys were still standing there.

"Do you want something?" I demanded.

"Aren't you going to thank him?" Emerys demanded.

"I had it," I said, trying to sound detached but polite. "But I suppose, thank you."

Ambrose nodded, smiling to himself. "Come on, Emerys. Leave Black alone."

Emerys reluctantly followed, and I put the potion in the vial. I'm not the greatest at potions, but even I knew it would be sufficient. No matter what Snape said.

* * *

**Vega **

I was looking forward to a Hogsmeade weekend. Sure, I was a second-year, but I was determined to sneak out, and found a few secret passageways in and out of the castle, through sheer luck. My favorite passage was near the painting of the troll ballet, but I had to pace it at least four times over before I found the passage.

The morning of, I was so excited I didn't dare eat breakfast. Instead, I wandered about the halls of Hogwarts on the morning, waiting until Hogsmeade. I walked past the common room, and I was so lost in my thoughts I walked right into a leaving the Slytherin Common Room.

Expecting a rude lecture like Slytherins usually gave, I was greeted with a nervous look on the boy's face.

''Hi, I'm sorry I knocked into you!'' I said.

''S'alright. I was just leaving...'' the boy muttered.

''What year are you in?'' I questioned. ''I don't think I know you. I'm Vega, Vega Black.''

Instead of answering me, the boy flew past me. The last thing I saw of him was his navy blue eyes, looking scared.

''Okay then...'' I mumbled.

''Vega!'' I turned to see a blur of black and blue fly at me.

''Hi Cho!'' I smiled. While my House had not been the source of my friends, except for Shahrzad, I had found one in Cho Chang.

"Excited for this weekend?" Cho asked, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "No older students—"

"I've actually got to study," I said, pretending to pout. "Going to be in the library the entire time."

"That's rotten," Cho declared. "Well, make sure to drop by the Great Hall at four-thirty. Cedric will be done with Quidditch then."

I'd heard of Cedric Diggory, and Cho was bugging me to meet him, claiming I'd like him or something.

''I promise I'll be there," I promised. I checked my watch— the one on my wrist, not the golden one that dangled on a golden chain underneath my sweater. That was reassuring, in its constant beat against my skin. "I've got to get going."

"Well, I'll see you then."

I almost felt bad for not telling her. Then again, I just needed a break.

It was a wonderful place, Hogsmeade was. It was full of laughing and chatting students, something I rarely saw in Slytherin. Students crowded into the most popular shops, most into The Three Broomsticks or some Quidditch shop. I had no interest in Quidditch, so I had no interest in going in those shops.

The first place I headed to was Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. With all the essays due these days, I was in desperate need of quills.

Inside the shop was beautiful. The interior was made of cherry wood, with delicate carvings. And on every wall and stand were quills; ranging from normal cheap quills, to beautiful and expensive quills.

I wondered the shop looking at the quills. I went to look at the normal ones for usage, and I decided on a, eye-catching black quill with the Hogwarts crest, and the feather color changed based on the user's mood. There was _no _way I was going to pick from the large collection of Slytherin quills.

After I bought the quill, along with some ink, I wondered over to the more delicate and expensive quills. Some of them were billions of galleons, which I thought was silly; they were just quills.

I reached out to touch a rather pretty quill, one made of dark wood, the feather from a Phoenix. Supposedly, it even had a certificate assuring buyers that it was such. It was warm to the touch, but not blazing.

As my hand brushed the quill, another hand did at the same time. As I turned to see who it was, it turned out to be Sophia Khan and her friends, Briallen Woodland and Ivy Lockwood.

''Well, well, look who it is," Briallen drawled.

"You're not supposed to be here." Ivy smirked.

I rolled my eyes at my roommates. ''You aren't, either."

"What are you talking about?" Sophia blinked innocently. "I'm just visiting my family in the village. You have only that mudblood mother of yours—"

"Beat it, Khan," I said, closing my eyes.

''Yes, yes, well, I would, but this quill is a tad bit out of your budget, right?" Sophia picked it up, twirling it in her hand. "Being a single mother means your mum can't exactly be rolling in it, can she?"

I clenched my fists, but did nothing, I was halfway to the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a boy with the same gray-green eyes as Sophia's, holding a small box with a hand drawing of a phoenix on the outside.

"I thought you might like it," he said. "Sorry that my sister's such an arse."

"It's alright." I said. "Are you—"

"Fraternal twin," he said. "I didn't sneak out, though. I don't attend Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" I asked, accepting the box in shock.

He glanced around, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I'm a Squib."

"Really?" I couldn't help but whisper.

"Not that you should share that," he said. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Vega." I then realized the box was in my hands. "I shouldn't take it— it's your money—"

"No, it's alright," Sam said. "It's for a friend."

"You get lonely, don't you?" I realized. I looked back at Sophia and her friends, who weren't sure whether to giggle or glare. "I'll write— and meet you— if you'd like?"

He nodded. "I think I'd like that very much."

"Well, thank you for your gift," I said. "We'll have to talk again soon."

* * *

**Alina**

That evening, I was trying to have a nice dinner in peace, when Emerys came up to me.

"You know, Tristram fancies you," he said.

"I did not know," I said. "But kindly tell him that I'm not interested." I felt a little bad for saying that. I did like Tristram a little bit. But I didn't dare let a boy get an idea. I couldn't fall off track in the slightest. "Not because I don't think he's wonderful. But I'm not good girlfriend material. I'm sure you can see that much."

"Look, I don't know what he sees in you, either," Ky agreed. "But he cares for you. And not like Gwydion does, like you're his possession."

"I don't need you to tell me how to live my life," I informed him coolly. "Please bugger off, Emerys, do us all a favor. Tell your boy I'm not interested."

"Fine, but you're making a mistake," Ky warned, narrowing his coffee-dark eyes.

"And it's mine to make."

He scampered off, just as Helena approached. "Gwydion was trying to get me to speak to you on his behalf. Wonder what's got all the boys so interested in you."

"I wonder that too," I said, my voice hollow as I watched Ky tell Tristram, and watched Tristram's face fall. I decided to drink my pumpkin juice, and leave it all alone.

The more I drank, the more I felt bad about earlier. He didn't deserve it. He was only trying to get with me. And it wasn't like anyone else would love me, with that attitude. I suddenly felt like I needed to make things right, or else nothing would be right again.

I had to apologize to Gwydion.

* * *

**Vega **

I still had snow in my hair and the box in my hands as I entered the Great Hall. I felt Professor Snape's eyes on me, but I knew he wouldn't do anything, lest it negatively affect Slytherin as a house.

"Vega, where have you been?" Cho stood up, a pretty boy in Hufflepuff robes next to her. "This is Cedric."

"Oh." I couldn't help but say it as I shook his hand. It was as if time had stopped a moment. I wondered if this was one of those crossroads that Serena was always talking about. Cedric was going to be someone special, someone great— I just knew it.


	5. The Trophy Room

**Ariel**

Nothing was ever the same after stupid Potter became Seeker. Draco never let it go. His frustration became our frustration, as first-year Slytherins. Fraternity is one of our virtues, after all.

But the morning after he was made a Seeker, I saw his obnoxiously white owl fly in with a long package. I nudged Draco.

"Look what Potter's got," I muttered. "His parents or family couldn't have sent it. They're all dead."

"You're right." He didn't even look at me, his gray eyes staring past me at Potter's package. "We should figure out what it is."

"Use your brains, Malfoy," I said, giving him my most disapproving look. "Long, skinny, and he's a Seeker now—"

"A broom!" He hissed his outrage, his eyes lighting up like silver moons. "Someone else must've gotten it for him, you don't think it might've been McGonagall—"

"No, she's actually a fair teacher," I admitted, however reluctantly. I liked her for that reason, just like Alina did. "Dumbledore would. You heard from that visiting prefect who was talking to Gemma Fawley— Felix Rosier— he always plays favorites."

"By Merlin's pants, you're right," Draco said. "Barmy old codger. My father will hear about this. He always said he was off his rocker."

"Look, they're moving," I said. "We'd best follow them."

"Right." Malfoy looked to Crabbe and Goyle. "Come on."

I rolled my eyes. "Like they're any good in a fight. I've actually gone to some of Flitwick's Dueling Club sessions. I know how to actually fight."

"Already?" I was thrilled by how impressed Malfoy looked.

"Of course." I pulled out my wand. "I didn't just spend time whining and writing to my father. Now come on."

We followed Potter out into an offshoot of a corridor, where he, the mudblood, and the Weasley were looking at the package.

"What you got there, Potter?" Draco asked.

"None of your business!" Weasley shouted back.

"Is that a broom, Potter?" I folded my arms over my chest, making sure to let them notice my exposed wand. "Don't you know that first-years aren't supposed to have brooms?"

"It's from McGonagall," the mudblood said. "So Harry can play Quidditch."

"Why do you get to break all the rules, Potter?" I demanded.

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, if you think you're so good, Potter, perhaps we should have a duel," Draco added. "A formal wizard's duel! Black here will be my second."

I smirked. Potter had no idea what was coming— that is, until I heard a little voice behind me.

"I suppose I'll be Potter's second, then."

I whirled around to see Serena standing there. For a moment, I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't want my twin getting mixed up into this. But it was swiftly replaced by anger.

"I thought you'd say something about how Alina would disapprove," I said.

"You're not the only one capable of breaking the rules," Serena mumbled, looking at the ground. "If you're going to do this, I might as well stop you."

"We'll meet in the trophy room, then," Draco said. "Midnight."

"You're on," Potter said, narrowing his green eyes.

I couldn't help but feel like I'd just made everything a lot worse.

* * *

**Alina**

Helena was for once doing her own thing when I found out. I was writing a letter to Artemis and Mum, since none of my sisters had bothered to do it. I wondered if any of them cared about keeping the family together as much as I did.

Vega sat down, looking out of breath and covered in grease.

"You're filthy," I said, trying desperately not to breathe through my nose. "Get out of here before Madam Pince finds you!"

"Look, Professor Burbage wanted help tearing apart a muggle automobile, so I helped— but that's not the point," she amended hastily. "I think Ariel and Serena are having a row— Ariel's angry, and she's practicing spells from the Dueling Club, and some nasty jinxes— Merlin knows how she knows them!"

"Wait, do you think they're going to duel?" I think my eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "Vega, we can't let them!"

"That's why I came to you!" Vega hissed. "You always know what to do! You're like a second mum!"

"Do you have any idea when it's going to happen?" I asked.

"No clue."

"Keep an eye out, then," I said. "Hopefully it won't be tonight. I have to write a paper."

Besides, I was going to meet secretly with Gwydion. He liked me for how pretty I was. Besides, I was realizing— who else would love me? It wasn't like I wanted to love anyone else.

Vega got up and stormed out. It was so easy to hide the relationship from everyone. I thought someone would care.

But no one did.

* * *

**Serena**

We ended up taking Hermione with us because she decided it would be a good idea to wait up and try to stop us. And then she got locked out of the common room like an idiot. Neville was there, too, of course.

We made our way down to the trophy room, but no one was there, not even Ariel. Then I heard a small meowing sound.

"That's not ideal," I muttered, recognizing Mrs. Norris's crimson eyes in dark. "Come on, kitty, you don't want to—"

"Come on!" Harry grabbed my arm and ran, blindly out of the trophy room. I don't remember how we got there, but I remember when we encountered the three-headed dog.

I could feel its hot breath in my face, and I turned around, and couldn't help myself— I screamed, right before Ron covered my mouth.

"Filch'll kill us if the dog doesn't!" he hissed.

"I think he's gone," Hermione said, and she yanked the door open. All I remember was snapping jaws and the stench— then I was on the cobbled floor, outside the door. Harry offered me a hand, and I got to my feet.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was guarding something," Hermione said. "It was standing over a trapdoor."

"How'd you see that?" Harry asked.

"With my eyes." Hermione rolled hers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed, before you get us killed, or worse, expelled."

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron muttered.

"Thanks, by the way," I said to Ron. "You saved my life back there."

Before I could hear his response, I strode back towards the common room.


	6. Definitions of Love

**Artemis**

I waved at the double-decker school bus that started off, and then turned to the gated community where my family lived— Pemberly, Bath's greatest secret. The guardian, a Mr. Tilney, just smiled and nodded as he opened the gates, and let me into the neighborhood.

Concealed from the rest of Bath, Pemberly was the center for technomancy research. Out on their front lawns, you could see the neighbors using magic to enhance and tinker with magical items. I waved a hello to Mrs. Turpin, and headed into the house second-closest to the end. Mum's motorcycle was there, and she appeared to be doing some work with it.

Unfortunately, I never carried Vega's aptitude for the subject, so I couldn't tell you for sure.

"Hullo, Huntress," Mum said, using her nickname for me.

"Hullo, Mum," I replied. "Don't have much homework."

Nightshade, Mum's ancient black cat, came out of the garage and started purring and nuzzling my ankles.

"I was thinking that you might want to take him as your pet to Hogwarts," Mum said. "Especially since he seems to like you the most."

"He's old," I reminded her. "Could he make the journey?"

Something clouded over in Mum's eyes. "That cat's been through Hell and back. He'd rather enjoy a few train trips, I believe."

I'll admit, I was now curious about Nightshade's past, since I knew he was at least eleven years old— maybe older— yet he still was very energetic and never seemed worse for wear.

"By the way, Avernus came," Mum said. "Alina's got a letter for you in the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Go, hear from your sisters, I already got my letter," Mum said with a wave. "I'll make dinner in an hour."

"Alright," I said, and I pretty much ran inside, Nightshade barely keeping at my heels.

On the counter, the Great Horned Owl sat on the special perch, eating the new organic owl pellets that Mum was ordering from a new menagerie that had opened up in Bath. I stroked Avernus's feathers, and took the second letter, which was addressed to me in Alina's careful script.

I took it back to my room, slammed down my backpack, and ripped open the envelope. Just seeing my eldest sister's handwriting made me feel like they were there, not off having fun adventures without me. . . Again.

_Dear Artemis,_

_It seems so long since we have all been together again. I can't wait for next year, when you'll be at Hogwarts, too. Hopefully it won't be so chaotic as this year. Serena and Ariel have had their difficulties in adjusting to life at school. I don't think being in different houses was necessarily the best for them, but I think they'll do alright. _

_But how have you been? Is school going alright? It's important to pay attention now, since they don't exactly teach muggle subjects later on. But that's got a silver lining to it— no more maths after this year! Isn't that something to celebrate?_

_I've been working and studying— I only have two more years until my O.W.L.s. But McGonagall in particular is very impressed with my work, and is having me do independent studies, rather than coming to class, since she says I'm one of the most advanced students she's seen. I think Hermione Granger in Serena's year will give me a run for my sickles, but that's alright._

_I'll admit, there isn't much else to tell. I suppose it's just that the castle cannot wait for you to arrive, either. We all miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Alina._

I smiled, and worked to pen a response.

* * *

**Alina **

"We need to talk."

I looked up to see that Helena had sat down in front of me in the library.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look, I don't really know how to start this conversation, but I'm going to cut to the chase," Helena said. "I know about Gwydion. I've seen you sneaking around. I know what's going on."

"You don't know anything about him," I whispered fiercely. "He loves me."

Helena let out a frustrated sigh, a sorrow in her eyes. "He doesn't, Alina. I know this isn't you, so I went to Ky and Tristram for some help—because we care about you—"

"Ky doesn't care about me," I reminded her. "And Tristram doesn't care as much as Gwydion—"

I stood up. "You just want to break us apart! You're doing this for my mum or my sisters!"

Helena shook her head sadly. "They don't know about that. But you've got to realize— this isn't you. You never wanted romance or to spend all of your time with a boy who's aggressive with you."

"It's my business, Helena." I folded my arms across my chest.

"No," Helena said. "And Ky does care about you, he volunteered to help me."

I frowned. "With what?"

"I really am sorry about this, Black," he said, before wrestling me into an armchair.

"Helena— what—HEL—"

"_Silencio_." Helena nodded at someone in the stacks. "I'm really sorry about this, Alina. But we're pretty sure Gwydion slipped you a love potion. And then we got Shahrzad Shafiq to tell us that she saw him."

I shook my head, trying to fight against Ky.

"I can't hold her—" he grabbed his wand, and wordlessly cast the Full Body Bind on me. I glared at him, weeping.

"Get out here," Ky ordered.

Tristram emerged from the shadows, looking tentative as he carried a vial in his hands. "This should be enough to reverse it— I hope."

"We all know that this can't go on for much longer," Alina said.

"I just want to say, we're all sorry about this, Black," Ky said as he forced my mouth open— I tried to bite at him, before Tristram gave me the potion. I writhed, trying to spit it out, but they covered my mouth and nose, forcing me to swallow.

A blush rose to my cheeks. Bound and being held down, I realized what exactly had been happening over the entire semester. I started crying again as Ky removed the curse non-verbally.

"I'm so sorry," Helena whispered. "We had to intervene, but we know how your mum worries—"

"Leave me alone." I knew how weak my voice trembled. "I—"

"None of this is your fault."

I looked to Tristram, who glanced at Helena and Ky, then back to me. "I'm sorry this happened to you. This isn't your fault. If you need to talk to Madam Pomfrey, or someone else, we'll help you."

I turned even redder, and started to shake.

"We should take her to Pomfrey," Ky said quietly.

"You run ahead," Helena said quietly. "I'll stay with her, help her get there."

"So will I," Tristram said. And he held me for a moment.

"I don't think I can ever tell anyone about this," I said. "Please, just. . . Let it be our secret."

The others exchanged a look again, which I hated.

"Alright," Helena said. Then she and Ky joined the embrace, and we sat like that until Madam Pince chased us all out.


	7. The First Quidditch Match

**Serena**

Spirits at Hogwarts rose high with the advent of the kickoff Quidditch game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I even wore a new scarf and other bits of Gryffindor memorabilia and got Dean Thomas to paint a lion on my cheek to commemorate the event.

Fay kept trying to chatter at me about how she would totally try out for Beater next year, and how lovely all of that would be. I tried to keep up, but honestly, everything surrounding Quidditch is confusing to me.

Almost as confusing as Ariel's betrayal.

I glanced over my shoulder at the Slytherin table. Ariel sat right next to Draco and across from Daphne Greengrass. She was laughing at something that Blaise Zabini said.

I frowned. How could my sister be involved with our cousin? He was cruel, and she wasn't. . . Not until she was with him.

A terrible though occurred to me.

Had Ariel always been like that, or was it just Malfoy's influence?

I don't know.

My gaze trailed off to where Vega sat, alone and stabbing the bacon on her plate angrily. She wore nothing to signify any allegiance whatsoever. Black sweater, jeans, and trainers. No green, silver, red, or gold.

I was about to get up and sit with Vega, when I felt it.

It was like being struck by lightning. Quick as a flash, and suddenly my chest was ash and fire, in a purely fiery kiss of gunpowder and a single flame. First it was agony, and then nothing.

I had no body, no identity— I was just a pure observer.

My vision was ringed with clouds, and all sound was distorted and echoed within my head, like all the sounds were throwing themselves against my skull. The smell of grass on the pitch filled my nostrils, and I thought I was going to throw up. I saw Harry Potter, rocking on a broom violently.

Arcane voices whispered to me as I smelled smoke, it filling up my chest till I could barely breathe—

That was when I finally understood the voices:

"Don't trust Quintus Quirrel."

"SERENA!"

My eyes flew open, and I was on the cobblestone ground. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fay were all leaned over me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and hear the footsteps. I realized I must've fallen backwards on the floor.

"Miss Black, can you hear me?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," I said, propping myself up on my elbows. Fay and Harry both looked rather relieved. "What happened?"

"It was horrible," Fay began. "You were shaking, and you fell over. Your eyes rolled back up in your head, and you were mumbling things— I couldn't make out what. You then fell over, and that's when you woke up."

"Merlin," I muttered.

"We'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall said. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, Dunbar, back up so I can help her up— there we go."

I steadied myself, before McGonagall helped me up and on my feet to Madam Pomfrey's.

* * *

**Alina**

''Really Helena? How are you so good?'' I demanded, throwing my hands in the air.

The Irish witch had been beating me in Wizard Chess for the past hour. I had agreed to not do much homework, as it was a Friday. I had thought I was getting better at chess, but no, Helena was beating me, just like every time.

Helena laughed at me. ''Sorry, love. I'm just that good!''

I glared at her. ''Well, I'd like a rematch."

She laughed again as she started to set up the board, when I saw who else but Tristram Ambrose appearing from the stacks, holding a set of books for the Healing classes.

I turned red and looked away.

"Hello, Helena, Alina," he said, looking to me in particular. "How have you been?"

I just coughed, causing Helena to give me a funny look. "She's doing better, Tris, thank you."

"I'm still sorry about the love potion incident—"

"It's alright," I managed to say, still avoiding his eyes. "I just— it's that I acted that way."

"It wasn't your fault," he said, his voice grave, and I met his startling navy eyes.

"I just wish I'd never been made such a fool," I confessed.

"That was Gwydion, not you," Tristram said. "He's a bloody bastard, and deserves worse than what he got."

"I suppose he does." I stood up and looked to Helena. "I'm going to go change into more comfortable clothing."

"I thought we were going to—"

I arched an eyebrow, and Helena thought better of what she was saying. "I'll pack up the set."

"Why don't I walk you back to your common room?" Tristram suggested.

I was about to refuse, but for some reason thought better of it. I knew he was just trying to help, and none of this really was his fault, even if some small, irrational part of me believed it to be.

"Sure."

I got up, and we started walking out of the room.

"What books are you reading?" I asked, mostly to keep the silence at bay.

"Oh, these are for my classes on Healing," Tristram said. "I'd like to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. I've always had a passion for medicine, and I'd like to do something useful in the world."

"Oh." I was surprised at the strength of his conviction and compassion.

"You know, I'm surprised that your sisters haven't put Gwydion in the hospital wing," Tristram said. "I have a little brother and sister, and they'd murder any bastard who tried that on me."

"They don't know about that," I said. "They didn't know what was going on."

He gave me a look of pity that made me feel uncomfortable.

"It's not that they don't care, just there's a lot going on," I said. "Plus, I've always been the rock in the family. I've got to be strong for them, to help out Mum."

"You don't always have to be a rock," Tristram said softly. "Sometimes we need others to take care of us."

I shifted uncomfortably as we headed towards the kitchen. "I've never really had anyone to lean on. I get by."

"Well. . ." He hesitated as we stopped right before the turn into the common room. "If you ever need someone to lean on, I'm here."

A thousand responses raced through my head, of how I didn't need anyone. But it was a relief that someone noticed, that someone cared.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I turned and headed straight into my dormitory, thrown off-balance by the entire encounter. Thus, my head was practically spinning when I saw the black owl sitting on my desk, a letter on the desk. My chest tightened when I saw the address.

''Please don't be a letter from—" I knew it was hopeless, and I externally groaned when I saw the name.

It was my father.

Anger rose with the tightness, making me dizzy. What right did he have to speak with us now, after he broke Mum's heart, after he left us for ten years! Not one letter, not one sanctioned visit, thanks to the Ministry— but now he wrote, and to me?

I opened the paper to see a note. Sitting on my bed, I read it carefully.

_Dear Alina Miranda,_

_I was only recently allowed to write letters, under heavy screening. I wish we could have spoken earlier. There is so much I want to tell you, but I can only say that I was innocent of the crimes they imprisoned me for. But I am guilty. I wish I could explain it._

_But you and your sisters— Aly, how are you? What houses are you in? All Gryffindor, I suppose? Please, tell me everything about each one of you. How is your mother? Please, tell her I love her, I never wanted to leave her like this._

_I wonder how you've grown up. Do you still look the spitting image of your mother? How old are you— how long has it been?_

_Please write soon._

_Yours till the end,_

_Sirius_

I looked at the letter in disgust. Why is he making this much of an effort? And does he _really _think that I'd believe he's innocent? And _Aly_?

A tiny part of me wanted to believe he was innocent. A tiny part of me wanted to believe he might be released soon, and this was a hint. Maybe that responsibility would be taken off of my shoulders, if I got my father back.

But I was still angry— and I wasn't sure if it was the truth. And at the end of the day, did it matter when he abandoned us?

I stuffed the letter in my school bag, determined to put off a decision and a sentence as long as I could.

* * *

**Ariel **

"I'm fine, really," Serena assured me. "It's nice, though, that you were worried."

"Well. . ." I shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, you should have seen what happened at the Quidditch match."

Serena sat up straighter in the hospital bed. "Is Harry Potter alright?"

I frowned. "He nearly fell to his death. His broom was trying to buck him off. He's fine, though— he caught the Snitch and everything."

She'd seen it, somehow. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"Ariel, was someone set on fire?" Serena asked. Her gray Black eyes seemed to burn into my soul, demanding answers to her questions.

I blinked. No one had seen what Hermione Granger had done, except for me. "How would you know that?"

"Who was it?"

"Snape," I said. "I think Hermione Granger did it— I don't know why— Serena, was this planned?"

"No," Serena said quickly. "I don't think it was."

"Then how did you know?" I folded my arms over my chest, more as a comfort than anything else. I knew— but I didn't want it to be true, didn't want her Seer powers to continue developing, make her even more special until even my twin could no longer understand me.

"I can't explain how, but I saw it, when I collapsed in the Great Hall," Serena said. "I saw bits and pieces of it— not the whole thing, mind you, but enough."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked, hurt that she didn't share it with even me. "I don't like Potter, or any of the smug Quidditch arses— but I wouldn't want Potter dead. You could've stopped whatever happened."

"Would you have believed me, if I told you this morning?" Serena asked.

My eyes found the ground all too quickly. She no longer trusted me.

"You don't get it, Ariel," Serena said, her voice increasing in pitch with desperation. "I thought I was going mad."

Her unspoken question hung in the air.

"You're not going mad," I assured her, holding her hand in a moment of a twin's solidarity. "You're special. Your powers are growing stronger."

She ignored the jealousy in my voice, that I couldn't contain.

* * *

**Vega**

''I would like a two-foot essay on turning a chicken into a duck by Thursday! Class dismissed, have a good weekend!'' Professor McGonagall announced.

I groaned. More homework. In total I had what, eight feet due on Thursday?

I hurriedly grabbed my bag and was the first to leave the classroom. I had decided to research a muggle device, called a 'Phone'. As I exited the classroom, I quickly hid behind a wall. I didn't want to see Alina, who I saw walking down a corridor, talking to a boy with navy eyes that were complimented by Ravenclaw robes. She looked genuinely happy.

But I didn't want her to force me to talk to Ariel.

Trying to exit without being noticed by Alina, I noticed a paper fell out of her pocket. A sudden surge of curiosity flew threw me. What was in that paper?

But I felt silly. It was just a paper. Maybe a card from Helena or something. Why should I want it?

A desire to read it overtook me though. Either I thought it suspicious that she would smush something into her pocket, or I was simply curious. I decided on the latter.

Quickly catching the fallen paper, I ran off to the Slytherin common room. I muttered the new password, ''Salazar''.

I went into my dormitory, ignoring the teasing from Sophia Khan and her friends. Opening the paper, I nearly dropped it.

The letter was from someone whose name I knew too well. Should I panic, or reply? I hadn't seen this person in awhile, and I was rather curious to what he would say.

Again, I was curious to try. Taking a quill out of my pocket, I started my letter.

_Dear Sirius,  
I know I'm not the one you wanted these letters to go to. But since Alina won't respond, whatever her reasons are, I will. _

_You remember me, don't you? I'm Vega, your second daughter? I hope you remember all of us. I admit, I don't remember you. It's not my fault— I was only a baby when you left. _

_I don't know if I believe that you're innocent, but I want to. I find it a bit suspicious that you cannot tell even your own daughters, but I guess it's your move there. Don't you owe us something, after leaving Mum all alone?_

_Sorry, that was a bit angry of me. I suppose you're miserable enough as is, you don't need my rage. _

_I'll try to fill in the answers to your questions as best as I can. Alina is thirteen, and she'd never go by Aly ever. But she's in Hufflepuff, and McGonagall's favorite student, I'd say. I'm twelve— but how can you forget how old we are? I know you won't like it, but I ended up in Slytherin. I'm not the only one, though. Ariel did, too. She hangs about with our cousin, Draco Malfoy. Serena is in Gryffindor, though, like you. She's friends with Harry Potter, the boy whose parents you turned in to the Dark Lord— allegedly. _

_As for Artemis, she hasn't arrived yet. But Gryffindor or Ravenclaw wouldn't surprise me. _

_I want to believe you. It's your move. _

_Sincerely,  
Vega Andromeda Black_

I initially winced at my words. They were as sharp as swords, but yet— he had left us.

I still wanted to hear his side of the story. Hear from the father I never knew.

I addressed the envelope to Azkaban, and sealed it before getting up from my desk. I kept my head down all the way to the Owlry, praying that Sophia Khan wouldn't know I was there. I used Alina's owl, Avernus, to send the letter, despite knowing how furious Alina would be.

"Good luck," I whispered as the owl disappeared into the distance.


	8. God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs

**Vega **

Ever since we'd had returned home for the winter holidays, I'd had gotten to work on another letter to Sirius. My first one had, in fact, provided a reply:

_Dear Vega,  
I would rather that one of my daughters write than none. I wrote to Alina since she was old enough to remember me, but I didn't think of the rest of you. I am sorry, Vega, you have every right to get angry. All of you do. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for the role I played in James's death.  
But I did __**not**_ _do it. I swear, I never would hurt James Potter or his family. Euphemia and Fleamont were second parents to me. Your mum has pictures. I don't know how else to convince you. My secrets will remain secrets for a reason— you might even thank me for it.  
I am also very sorry about forgetting how old you are. No father should ever forget that. But time passes differently in Azkaban. I hope you never have to understand those words.  
As for Alina being a Hufflepuff, that is a surprise. I never would have expected that. But then again, I suppose she was always one to forge her own path. And I can honestly say that I don't mind Slytherin— Andromeda Tonks was a Slytherin in school. And she was my best cousin. Ariel worries me, however. I knew Narcissa and Lucius. They aren't good people. They never were, and never will be. Any spawn of theirs is bound to be the same way.  
Tell me about you, Vega. Do you have friends? Do you enjoy any subjects more than others? Do you play Quidditch? I want to know more.  
Till the end,  
Sirius_

Now, Alina and I were in her room. She was working on her History of Magic essays, since no holiday stopped Professor Binns. She sat on her bed while I sat on the floor, us two sisters working together in silence.

Then it was ruined with one sideways glance.

"What are you working on?" Alina's question was innocent enough, but her brown eyes were as sharp as the wolf's, and she clung to the first name— Sirius. "Is that— did you—"

"Hey!" I reached at Alina as had snatched the letter away.

"You're writing to Father— that's what happened to— you read my private mail!"

"I meant to give it back to you." I bit my lip. "I just realized that you didn't want it and—"

"No, I won't allow this." Alina tore the letter into eight random pieces. "You don't understand, Vega. You never really knew our father."

"I wish I did." My voice lingered with longing in the air.

"No." Alina's voice was as fierce as a shout but as vulnerable as a sob. "I knew Dad. He. . . He was immature. At times, irresponsible. I don't care about the Potters and the rest of them— but he ruined Mum's life, and ours. Do you know how old he was, when he and Mum had me?"

"No." I frowned. "Why does that matter?"

"Haven't you noticed at Platform 9 and 3/4?" Alina asked. "How much older everyone else's parents are?"

"Yes." I shrugged. "I always thought—"

"Mum and Dad were sixteen when they made me," Alina said. "Seventeen when I was born. I was a teen pregnancy."

"Oh." My eyes went wide. "And then they had a baby every year after—"

"There's a reason why Mum has those special potions she has to take," Alina said. "Having all of us that quickly and that young ruined her. And Dad let it happen. He let himself—"

"But he still stayed with her, still loved her, and still tried to make a family!" I stood up. "And it should be my choice, whether I try to get to know him or not! It's not my fault you can't let go of the past!"

The air went silent as Alina rose to her full height, towering over me by about three inches.

"I can't believe you're being so childish," Alina muttered.

"I can't believe that you're being such a snob again, thinking you know what's best for us!" I shouted. "Guess what? You're not our mum!"

"I might as well be!" Alina jabbed a finger at her own chest. "Who else watched you and helped feed you after Sirius left and Mum got sad? Who figured out how to change the diapers when Mum didn't get out of bed the morning after the Longbottoms were attacked? Who watches you lot at Hogwarts and keeps you out of trouble? I DID!"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT, YOU PRETENTIOUS FIGGLEMUFFIN?"

I was snatching up the shreds of my letters as Alina grabbed my wrist.

"At least I've been looking out for you," Alina said, her voice deadly in how low it was. "I've had no one, Vega. At least I've made sure that nothing awful happened to you, like what happened to me, this semester."

I frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you know that for a month, I was slipped a love potion by a boy in my year who just wanted to own and flaunt me?" Alina's eyes darkened. "Did you know that my friends had to hold me down to administer a cure, because the boy had me so under his spell, I thought no one loved me?"

I deflated. "What?"

"You didn't notice, you didn't care, not after everything I've done for you, you notice more about the man who abandoned us than the sister who took care of you," Alina said.

"Alina." I felt wrong, saying her name. "Alina, I—"

"Get out," Alina ordered. "GET OUT!"

I ran as fast as I could, into my own room. I then slammed the door and slid down it. What had I done?

* * *

**Serena **

Mum always let us have at the collection of books in her office. She wasn't a huge bookworm, but with her being a muggle-born, she shared a library with her friend, Emmaline, since she still was learning about the magical world.

I'd never appreciated that fact until winter holiday. I was looking for a book— any book— on Nicolas Flamel. I'd overheard the Golden Trio (as I came to mentally refer to Harry, Ron, and Hermione) whispering about finding information about them. I didn't know why it was important, but they were my friends.

That was reason enough to pursue an answer.

I found my gravitation towards the Golden Trio to be strange, as if it were based more on faith and destiny than actual friendship. I'd tried to make friends with others in my year, and they were warm enough towards me. But then they would catch the eyes of one another, and suddenly I would get a weird feeling that all was right in the world.

It was weird, but it meant I'd do anything for the Golden Trio.

Not wanting to spend too much time in Mum's office— I got the feeling I wouldn't want her to know what I was up to— I took books I thought might be relevant into my room.

"Hey, are you up for a game of Gobstones?" Ariel asked, laying out the marbles on the floor of the bedroom. The once-pink rug was stained from the foul-smelling liquids from a great-many Gobstones games. That was preferred by the twins, as neither of them particularly cared for pink.

"No, I'm doing some research," I said in an admittedly lofty tone.

"On what?" Ariel's voice was first teasing, then curious. "No one assigned essays. . ."

"Just on something I'm personally curious about."

"That's a lie."

"How do you know?" I raised my eyebrow. I knew she clung to the idea that she knew me better than anyone, but for once I wanted to be a surprise to her, to get back at her, I guess, for how she was shocking me.

"You purse your lips when you lie, but that's not the point!" Ariel raised a finger. "What's the real deal?"

"I'm looking up Nicholas Flamel for Harry," I confessed with a sigh. "I don't know why it's important— but it is. I just know."

"Why are you doing it for Harry?" Ariel's voice became threatening. "He doesn't do anything but get you in trouble."

"I could say the same for you and Malfoy," I. responded, my tone even— or as even as I could manage, with a topic like this. .

Ariel crossed her arms over her chest. "That's different. He's family, even if Dad didn't like his. We can't deny family, Serena. Blood is thicker than water."

"Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb," I corrected.

"What?"

"That's the full phrase. It means friends are more important than family."

"No, no, stop twisting this!" Ariel cried. "Don't you ever wonder why Mum never lets us meet our cousins? We see Aunt Rosaline all the time. But never Aunt Narcissa or Aunt Andromeda."

"Because the Blacks were evil," I said. Alina had told me, because Mum confided in her all the nasty things my father's family got up to.

"Malfoy isn't evil," Ariel said. "He's more than the stupid labels you like to paint on him. And you're all just jealous!"

Ariel stormed out of the room and headed out into the snow.

* * *

**Artemis **

I flinched when Ariel slammed the door shut. I'd been trying to decorate the place all day, as I surprise, since Mum was out shopping for our presents. But it was hard to wear Gran's ugly sweaters and listen to carols on the radio and belt them out— to stay in good cheer, I mean— when all I heard was screaming and crying and slammed doors from my sisters.

What had happened at Hogwarts?

As the snow fell faster and faster outside, Alina came out of her room, swiping at her red eyes. She faked a smile for me, even though I knew— I always did know. She sat beside me.

"You like decorating the tree, then?" Alina asked.

I nodded. What Alina needed from me was some silence— just a touch of it.

"I'm sorry about me fighting with Vega," Alina said as she took an ornament and started hanging them. "It's just— she's such a child."

I thought of what I'd heard, and looked her straight in the eyes. "So are you."

She trembled. "I'll make hot chocolate, would that be alright?"

"Of course," I said, scrambling to keep up with her into the kitchen. "But you don't deserve what happened to you."

She blinked. "You know about that?"

"I overheard you and Vega," I said. "I also overheard Serena and Ariel— but that's not the point. I know about the boys and the love potion."

"I was so humiliated, when I came out of it," Alina confessed, her voice dropping to a whisper. "It was so awful."

"Why don't you talk to Mum, or someone about it?" I asked.

"Because Mum would take me out of school, and then who would look after the twins," she said. "Or she's probably burn Hogwarts down."

"You don't need to protect the prat that did that to you," I said softly.

"I'm not doing it for his sake," Alina said "I just. . . I just wish that someone had noticed when it was happening, besides Alina and Tristram and Ky. I wish the others had noticed, had intervened."

"I would have."

She smiled sadly. "I know you would have."

She then shook her head, forcing herself to smile. "Come on, it's Christmas holiday. We ought to be happy."


	9. A Lonely Spring

**Vega **

I eagerly waited for March 30th, the second-to-last Hogsmeade trip. I wanted to see Sam; he seemed like someone who can calm you down well. He didn't seem _anything _like his sister, Sophia.

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, I had a sudden thought to look nice. I put on a dark green blouse and black jeans. I also fixed my hair into a neat bun. Wow, I guess I can look nice if I try to.

I took a bag filled with coins and walked down to the portal. On the way down, I saw Alina. Hiding behind the tapestry of the troll ballet until she left, I continued on my way.

"What are you going here?" Filch demanded.

I rolled my eyes. Filch had known me for two years.

"Nothing."

''Scram.'' he grunted.

I had to make another pass at the entrance.

The village of Hogsmeade was joyful as ever. Students from all ages laughed and chatted with friends. Even some professors I knew were there.

Even though there were a bunch of stores I wanted to go to, I went straight for The Three Broomsticks. I had a feeling a certain someone wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see him.

Because it was so early in the day, The Three Broomsticks was deserted. Everyone probably wanted to get to Honeydukes before all the good candy was out. Even teachers needed candy once in awhile.

''Vega! Why isn't it my favorite Black!'' Sam hugged me as I entered the door. We had been good friends over the last few months. We'd written letters and the like, and I was really beginning to consider him closer than even Cho Chang.

''Hi Sam. How have you been?'' I took a seat at a table.

Sam joined me and smiled sadly. ''My grandmother, Rosalie, passed away over holidays. Other then that, I've been fine. You know, putting up with Sophia and all. How have you been?''

"Not the greatest. Fighting with Alina, a lot. I've had my share of putting up with Sophia. I'm sorry about your grandmother.''

''It's alright. And fighting about what?'' he asked.

I swallowed. _Could _I trust Sam? I decided to confide in him.

''Well. . . " I hesitated. "My father, Sirius Black, sent a letter to Alina, but she wanted nothing to do with him, so I answered instead. Alina saw that I wrote him back after I got the reply. So. . . she freaked out a bit. Yelled.''

I remembered what she had said about the boys and love potions. But it wasn't my fault. She'd driven me away long before then.

I glanced back up at Sam.

He blinked, in pure shock before his features twisted to anger. ''Vega. You _sent a letter _to a killer! He could put some kind of magic on the letter! You could've been hurt! Alina has a right to be angry.'' Sam stood up.

''Sam!" I stood up with him. "My father couldn't have put magic on it. Do you know why? BECAUSE HE'S IN AZKABAN! HE'S IN AZKABAN AND HE'S LONELY! HE KNOWS THAT WHAT HE DID WAS WRONG! AND EVEN THOUGH HE KNOWS IT, HE STILL HAS TO STAY IN AZKABAN AND NOW EVERYONE HATES HIM! SAM, I'M NOT GOING TO BE STUPID AND I'M GOING TO BE NICE!''

''Oh, you think that he knew he was wrong? JUST BECAUSE HE WROTE A LETTER DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE'S GOOD!'' his voice rose to match me, so loud that people were starting to stare, the few that were in the bar.

''I don't care. I didn't know my father, and I want to!''

''Vega, this isn't about you! If you help him get out, even if you don't try to, he could kill so many people! Your family! Innocent muggles! You think he won't target muggles? Squibs? Half-Bloods, even? Because he will!'' Sam shouted.

''It won't affect you!''

''Vega—you don't understand! When Sirius Black killed thirteen people, they were people like me," he said. There was something in those gray-green eyes, begging me to understand. "They didn't have any magic to defend themselves!"

''Well that's not my fault! And I hardly see why this has to do with the letter!'' I yelled back.

''Don't you get it! He could use you! And then who do you think he'd go after? Probably me and Sophia! The boy you like and the girl you hate!''

He saw people staring, and stumbled back, as if I'd struck him.

"Sam—"

He walked out, the door closing with a loud thud behind him.

* * *

**Serena**

It was a lonely spring.

Ariel became more wrapped up in Malfoy and his friends, not even bothering to attempt talking to me anymore, or even look my way at dinnertime. Vega was sneaking about all the time, and Alina was more withdrawn than usual. Of course, this happened at the one time I would have welcomed her meddling.

Even the Golden Trio wasn't exactly talking to me. While they were grateful for my research on Flamel, they refused to confide in me at all.

Even though others such as Fay talked to me, it was all pleasantries and small talk. I had no bridges, no support anymore at Hogwarts.

The night of June 18th, all of that changed.

I dreamed of a man with two faces, neither of which I recognized, but the image was all I remembered of the dream as I woke up screaming. I knew there was more before, but I couldn't remember it.

I sat up in my sweat and terror, looking around.

The other girls in the Dormitory had learned to put up with my night terrors long ago. But I noticed immediately that Hermione was gone. I started out of bed, remembering the adventure with the forbidden corridor earlier in the semester.

I somehow knew that they were there. It was only intuition— no real logic or rationality behind it— yet I knew it all the same.

I grabbed my dressing gown— really, Mum's ratty old powder blue one— and ran down the staircase in bare feet.

I had to get to them un time.

My feet pounded the stones as I stumbled about, grasping the walls and pushing off of them. I had to get there. I had to find them.

Before I knew it, I was at the corridor— Naturally that was when I realized I'd forgotten my wand. There was no time to go back for it. The Trio needed me. I glanced around, and grabbed a sword off of the wall, one stuck in a crest display of some sort.

I then broke down the door, revealing a snarling, snapping Fluffy. But he wasn't snarling at me— Ron and Hermione were just under the trapdoor, whimpering at the dog. Well, Hermione was.

Ron was unconscious.

"Hey!" I yelled to get the dog's attention.

Fluffy froze. Six yellow eyes were trained upon me.

The intuition returned in that moment, and I began to sing a song that Mum once had, when I was a little girl.

"Lavender's green, dilly-dilly, lavender's blue," I crooned. "When you are king, dilly-dilly, I shall be queen."

Fluffy seemed to quiet at that, and stepped away from the trapdoor, towards me. Hermione took this opportunity to take Ron out of the trapdoor, practically dragging him.

"Shh," I whispered as I pet the dog. "It will be alright. But I need you to sit and lie down, alright? DOWN."

Surprised by the force of my words, Fluffy did in fact lay down. I smiled, satisfied.

"Good dog, I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised, feeling sympathy for him. I went over to Hermione. "I'll help you take him to Madam Pomfrey's."

* * *

When Madam Pomfrey found them, Hermione and I confessed everything.

I learned about a Philosopher's Stone, and so many other things, filling in the gaps of the year. When I looked over to Ron, I felt guilty. I was a part of the puzzle. I'd helped cause this.

"Merlin's beard," Pomfrey said. "Miss Granger, remain here so I can treat any injuries you may have— as for you, Miss Black, you should go wake Professor McGonagall immediately. She will know exactly what to do."

I turned on my heels and sprinted to through the castle, torches lighting in my wake. I wasn't going to go to McGonagall. I would go to the Owlry, and use Avernus to write a notice to Professor Dumbledore.

We needed him now, more than ever.

The Owlry was cold at night, and there was only one sheet of parchment and a quill with very little ink in the pot. Quickly, I scratched out a message.

_Harry Potter in trouble- return to the school immediately SNAPE WILL STEAL THE STONE_

I then found Avernus in the center of the owl flock. I got to work tying the message to his feet, and stroked his feathers.

"I need you to find Dumbledore," I whispered. "I'm sorry to ask this of you. But I must. Thank you, Avernus."

With that, the owl took off, leaving me wondering if I'd made the right choices.


	10. Beautiful Four Spacious Skies

**Serena**

I knocked lightly on the door so I didn't wake anyone up. Madam Pomfrey opened the door and glared at me.

''What do you want? My goodness, the hospital wing is full! What will there be next year, snakes?'' she spat. I guess she was in a bad mood.

''To visit Harry. If he's awake.'' I added.

''Yes, he's awake.'' She checked behind me. "Name, dear?"

''Serena Black.''

''Alright, Miss Black, you have fifteen minutes!''

Skipping to Harry's bedside, I was surprised to see that neither Ron or Hermione were with him. When I had visited before, when he wasn't awake, at least one member of the Golden Trio were sitting with Harry.

''Hi Harry! How are you?'' I asked brightly.

''Well, as could as can be. How are you?''

''Good! Waited for you to be awake, you know!'' I grinned.

''About that. No one has told me what happened. Everything was a blur. Can you tell me?'' he asked.

''Which part?'' I asked.

''Everything!''

''Okay," I said, thinking of where and when to start. "So. . . I had a feeling that you guys were in the third floor corridor, so I followed you. I sang a bit to make Fluffy fall asleep, and then we descended into the Devil's Snare—''

* * *

**Ariel**

I sat with Draco and Blaise Zabini during the feast. The points hadn't changed at all in the past week. The entire Slytherin table was buzzing with excitement. We would win the House Cup, yet again, and everyone knew it.

''So, holiday plans, Ariel?'' Blaise asked.

''No. Just going home.'' I responded. I wished I could go somewhere, that I could have an adventure of my own.

"My mum and my fourth step-dad are taking me to America," Blaise explained, sitting up straighter like a peacock. "You see, he's taken terminally ill— Healers can't figure out what's wrong with him. He's only got months left, and his family's in America, and he wants to see them again. He wanted me to meet them as well."

I blinked. "That sounds intense."

Blaise just shrugged, like it was nothing.

I couldn't imagine it, if one of my sisters was dying, even Serena, even now, I'd drop anything to be there. Eager to take my mind off of my sisters, I turned to Draco. "What about you."

"Queenie and her little sister are staying at Malfoy Manor this summer," Draco said. "Maybe you should come for a visit."

''I wish!" Ever since Draco first described the family manor, I wanted to visit all its splendor. "I'll see what Mother says.'' I also wanted to meet Queenie's little sister, Astoria. She talked about her as if she were someone special.

''Attention, attention!'' Dumbledore called. "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. . ."

I wondered if he could be any worse at making speeches. My stomach growled— I wanted him to get on with it!

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The whole Slytherin table cheered. I stood up and clapped with Blaise, and Draco banged his goblet on the table. I caught Serena's eye and made a taunting face.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

I froze. No. This had to do with Potter. I didn't need to be a Seer, like my twin, to know something awful was about to happen.

"Ahem." Dumbledore coughed. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...first, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I looked to Draco and the others in shock.

He couldn't do that!

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy Weasley could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I glared at the bushy haired girl. Know-it-all.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter. . ." The room went deadly quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Draco and Queenie were shouting with some of the other Slytherins. I placed my hand over my heart. They wouldn't win.

" There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindors shouted and cheered. My heart sank. But it seemed like Dumbledore wasn't finished.

''And last, to Miss Serena Black, for a quick wit in the times of danger, I award 50 points.''

Gryffindor was loud, but not as loud as before. They had already won, and no one would cheer for a Black. But Serena started blushing, and I dropped my jaw in outrage. That last one was just insult to injury.

''Well, there goes the house cup,'' I muttered.

* * *

**Alina**

Steam billowed past on the platform as the scarlet engine started off. I wouldn't miss Hogwarts— I would be back soon enough. And it was where I was stared at, regarded as dangerous. I wasn't who I wanted to be, at Hogwarts.

"Oi! Black!"

I saw Emerys and Tristram approach.

I let myself smile as he approached. "Wotcher, Tristram. You going to have a good summer?"

"I hope so," he said, looking around nervously. "I was hoping you would write, during the summer."

"Why would you want that?" I looked at him with a sort of longing I did not understand.

"I'd miss you," he confessed, his voice almost a whisper. "And if you don't feel the same way, I understand, and I'd be happy just being your friend— but I still care for you. I have for a long time. And I will for a very long time."

Time was still for a second. Gwydion was wrong. I knew that now. But in that moment, I finally understood how wrong.

"I'll give you my address." My own voice was inexplicably a whisper. I grabbed a piece of parchment out of my robe pocket, and a No-Inking Quill— my favorite Christmas present from Mum. In emerald ink, the Wandsworth address gleamed back at us.

"Have a good holiday, Alina," Tristram said.

"You as well." I smiled and stepped back.

Emerys lingered. Already he was horrifically taller than me, so he had to lean in a little. "Take care of yourself, Black. And if you break his heart, I won't hesitate to duel for his honor."

"Thanks." I managed to grin. "You're not so bad, yourself."

He winked. "Don't tell anyone that little secret."

Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Maybe there was something I'd miss about Hogwarts.

I followed Helena into a compartment, where Vega sat across from me, writing another letter. I huffed a sigh. Why couldn't she understand that we were better off without him?

Helena smiled at me. "One last game of Gobstones?"

"You're on."

* * *

**Artemis**

I watched as Mum arrived back home with her car. Emmaline had been at home with me, when the car pulled in. My four beautiful sisters, emerged, all glowing with the promise of two months of summer.

I embraced Alina, who seemed more relaxed, somehow. "You look better!"

She laughed. "I feel better! I'll have to explain more, later."

She then went to the trunk to help Mum with their trunks and things. I looked to Vega, who seemed as lonely as usual— but more vulnerable. I embraced her as well, which caused her to squeak slightly. But she accepted it all the same.

Serena then threw her arms into the air. "I helped us win the House Cup!"

Ariel stiffened as I embraced her. "Congratulations, then!"

I then made my way to Ariel, but she pushed past me, into the house. I watched after her, unsure of what I did wrong.

"It's not your fault," Vega said. "The situation was worse than Alina told Mum."

There was something so grave about her voice, it seemed to suck all of the warmth out of the air.

"We can worry about everything later," Serena said. "Tonight, let's celebrate!"

"We've got a picnic and fairy lights in the back lawn," I said. "Aunt Emmaline helped."

Emmaline stood in the doorway, in her signature green robes, smiling. "You girls, you've gotten so big."

"I looked at the others. "I suppose we have."

Even Ariel joined in the festivities when we watched the stars, speculating on our futures and the good that was to come.


	11. After the Boys of Summer

**Artemis**

I stared at my trunk, trying to decide what to pack. This year, I would finally, finally go to Hogwarts, just like my sisters! A million questions were racing through my head. What kind of magic would I be best at? What House would I become a member of?

Hard to believe that there was only one more night.

After another moment of deliberation in front of my closet, I decided to think like I was Alina. To be honest, she was always my favorite sister.

Vega was always kind of a loner, and seemed to look outside of the family. Ariel and Serena, until last year it seems, at least had each other. Being twins, nothing could even come close to what they could offer each other.

But Alina was like a second mum to me. She was the one who stepped in when our father was framed for the killing of thirteen muggles.

She was pragmatic, practical, and level-headed. I just needed to think of what she would do. Or did.

Robes. I would need robes. I grabbed the set I'd bought at Madam Malkin's. And folded them at the bottom.

I'd need my Potions supplies, and the cauldron. Looking at the apothecary ingredients, I couldn't help but think about my classes. Serena, Alina, and Vega all said that Snape was awful and grumpy, but Ariel insisted that he wasn't so bad.

"He's talented," she said as she stuck her air up in the nose, mimicking what I assume must have been our cousin, Draco Malfoy.

At that, Mum snorted. "Severus was only ever good at Potions. Why else do you think he ran with the Death Eaters at school?"

But I wanted to believe the best of everyone. So for once, I hoped that Ariel would be right. Never mind that she's a bit cynical and entitled at times. But she really does mean well, and family does mean at least something to her.

Nightshade mewled, and I turned to the ancient black cat.

"Best add my books, too," I told him. "Yes, that's exactly right. But then what? Serena said we can wear whatever we want during weekends— so how much should I take, if I can only wear them after school and on weekends?"

Nightshade only stared back at me, neither condemning nor condoning my words.

"Very helpful," I muttered under my breath.

I just grabbed three pairs of jeans, a jumper, and some trainers, and called it. A day. My flannel nighties were perfect for the Scottish winters, and they were super cute, besides.

It was going to be a great year— I just knew it.

* * *

**Ariel**

I was almost back to Hogwarts.

Merlin's beard, the summer seemed to drag on and on!

Mum, naturally, did not let me visit my dear cousin. Something about bad influences and me needing to make better choices.

I swear, sometimes I don't understand her. She is always telling us "family first" yet she always excludes our father's family.

It just makes her look more suspicious, in my opinion. What on Earth could she be hiding? She was a rebel straight out of school. She, more than anyone else in this stupid house, should know why you need to let people get all the information, see all sides of the story.

If she's really right about everything involving the muggles and their rot, I should be able to see that, eventually. But first, I have to know what she's hiding. Why the Death Eaters felt the way they did. There has to be an element of truth to it. I just know it.

And I suppose I could be wrong about Draco— I'm not sure most days if even he really believes all the crap he says.

But he's family. He's family that welcomes me, even if Sirius Black, the killer, was my father. That's more than the rest of the Wizarding world has to offer.

My sisters cannot survive in this world because they cannot find friends to help them bear the storm. I have.

And I will survive it.

I went to bed not speaking to Serena. Everything is different between us. The stupid thing is?

I would never tell her that I miss her.

We've been together since birth. Since she came just a few minutes before me, I have never lived a life without her.

I guess that changed when we were sorted into different houses.

I turned over in my bed, to face the wall where I hung the silver and green banner that immediately made me feel at home. Soon, I would be able to hear the mer-song as I fell asleep, hear the lake breathe, see the cool-glowing lamps and the tapestries of all the greatest witches and wizards to come out of the Slytherin house, in all their glory.

I'd see Tracey, Pansy, Millicent, and Queenie again. I would see Draco, Theodore, and Blaise.

Blaise's face haunted my dreams the night before September 1st.

* * *

**Vega**

'Twas the night before going back to school, and everyone was awake late into the night. I was up late sealing another letter for Avernus to send to Sirius. Of course, just as I opened the window for Avernus to fly off to Azkaban, another owl flew in.

My heart sank. I recognized Asterion, the owl that belonged to my greatest rival: Sophia Khan.

But she couldn't be the sender of the letter— could she?

I didn't want to talk to her brother, Sam, either.

I wasn't sure which Khan I dreaded talking to more as I pulled open the envelope.

_Vega,  
Please tell me it isn't too late. I know you mean well, with your letters to your father. I guess if anyone should understand complicated family relationships, it should be me. I hate my father, sometimes. For how he treats me, as a Squib. For how I'm not the perfect pureblood heir he wanted. How he favors Sophia over me and every way, and how Mother never tries to stop it._

_Yet I love him because he is my father._

_I'm just. . . Worried about you. Sirius Black manipulated the Potters into thinking they could trust him with their lives. They were wrong. Everyone was wrong about him. I don't want you to be wrong, too._

_Please reconsider my advice. I hope to see you in Hogsmeade this year._

_Always,  
Sam Khan_

Any attempt he made to open my head and heart to his suggestions failed. I felt pure rage, blindingly blood-red, as I processed the calligraphy I'd just read. How could he be so condescending, and have so little trust in me?

I believed Sirius. I just had a gut feeling about it. How was Serena in the right with her little intuitions, but my heart was so fickle and naive?

A monster seemed to roar in my chest, caged by my heart, as I ripped a new sheet of parchment out of my stationary book. I jabbed my quill into the ink, and it flew across the page with such intensity, I think I could have rivaled the very sun and stars in that moment.

_Sam,  
I don't care. Let me repeat that. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! This isn't your business! This isn't Alina's, or even Mum's! You know nothing about my father! Furthermore, how dare you? How dare you assume that I can't think for myself? Am I just some frail little girl to you, who cant make up her own mind? I won't have it! I won't put up with it! I won't, I tell you! And you know what? I'll tell you where else you can shove your advice! Up your arse, Khan, just like your sister!  
Vega Black  
Ingenue, Idiot, and Daughter of a Serial Killer_

With an angry flourish, I signed the paper, scattering ink dots over my desk and papers. I wrapped it up and tied it to the leg of an indignant Asterion.

"Well, go on," I urged. "Shoo!'

I would be lying if I said I didn't regret it almost immediately after I watched Asterion fly away, into the night. But it was too late now.


	12. The Last Black

**Alina**

The ride to Hogwarts was a long one. I sat with Helena and played Gobstone for a bit, but then I sat with Artemis for the remainder of the trip. The reason it was long though was because I wanted to get for Hogwarts so badly...every second felt like hours to me. Hours I could spend in the Hufflepuff Common Room studying with Helena. Hours I could be with Tristram. . .

Letters just weren't the same as actually talking, you understand.

Now, sitting in the Great Hall, I was awaiting Artemis's sorting. Could this possibly be the year that one of my sisters joined me? I remember me and Serena were having a playful battle whether or not Artemis would come with us. . .Vega and Ariel were together, and me and Serena had no one.

I tried to tell which house Artemis would be in. Ravenclaw? Probably not. While Artemis was excited to be at Hogwarts and learn new things, she was _not _eager to do homework.

Slytherin? I'm not sure. I'd hope not. I probably couldn't stand three of my sisters in Slytherin; the house of the evil. But no, even if Artemis was in Slytherin I'd still love and support her. She probably wouldn't be though, while Artemis was ambitious she wasn't particularly cunning.

It just came down to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Artemis was kind and simple as a Hufflepuff, but she was loyal and would do anything for family like a Gryffindor. And Artemis was daring. I guess that meant she'd probably be in Gryffindor. . .

However, I still hoped she'd be in Hufflepuff. Selfishly, I didn't want to be alone, like last year. Glancing on the head table, I saw that Dumbledore was about to give a speech.

''Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Whether it be your second year or seventh, we are happy to have you back. Now, please give a warm welcome to our new witches and wizards.'' Dumbledore gestured to the door, where Professor McGonagall walked in with over forty students.

I spotted Artemis chatting with a boy who had curly blond hair and light green eyes.

"Aardal, John!"

The hat deliberated for a moment with the boy, before shouting: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I cheered with the others as little John joined us. We'd gotten the first student of the year!

"Abernathy, Clove!" A black-haired girl with fierce facial features sat on the stool. The Hat didn't wait even a second.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Agravaine, Arwen!"

An elfin blonde pranced up the stairs, not looking nervous in the slightest.

''SLYTHERIN!'' Arwen practically ran to the Slytherin table, right next to Ariel.

I felt a surge of tenderness as Ariel excitedly struck up a conversation with the girl. Even if she wasn't talking to us, she was being maternal towards this girl. Maybe she was better than she was the previous year.

I could only hope.

"Black, Artemis!"

I felt a surge of panic and looked to the ceiling of stars in prayer.

Please, please, _please, _don't get Gryffindor or Slytherin. I don't need another sister to be in contact with Sirius.

* * *

**Artemis**

''Black, Artemis!'' I nervously made my way to the stool and sat down. Looking at the crowd, I spotted a girl I remembered to be named Clove Abernathy wink and smile at me. Somehow, I had a feeling I'd know her in the future.

''Artemis Black.'' The Sorting Hat spoke my name with a degree of sorrow. ''Last one, yes? Let's see— Not that eager to learn. Ravenclaw isn't for you.''

I felt a small pang of sadness when I realized I wouldn't be in my dream house. Aunt Emmaline had told me all about it. It was like a fairytale palace of my dreams. And now it was gone.

''Now for Slytherin—ambitious, yes. Resourcefulness? Cunning? Determination? Self-Preservation? Fraternity? Cleverness? No. But you have a thirst, a thirst to not be just a baby of your family. A thirst to not be known as Black. Slytherin is a possibility."

At least I'd be with my sisters.

"Now for Hufflepuff—kindness is a trait you hold. You aren't simple though, you're far from simple. Hufflepuff isn't for you either."

I found Alina's eyes in the crowd. Now she would be all alone. Would she be disappointed.

"You're daring. Loyal. You'd do anything for family. Now, Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

I blinked. The Sorting Hat had given me the final say!

In that moment, I knew that if I couldn't be in Ravenclaw, I wanted—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and laughed— a burden off of my shoulders! I would get to be with Serena! Running to the Gryffindor table, I sat down next to Clove.

''Hi! Artemis, right?'' she asked.

''Yeah. And you're Clove?''

''Yes. Have any siblings?'' asked Clove.

''I have four, actually," I said, glancing about the room. "The oldest is Alina, she's a Hufflepuff fourth year. Vega is a Slytherin third year. And then there are the twins, Ariel and Serena. They're both second years. Ariel is in Slytherin, and Serena is Gryffindor. She's over there."

I gestured to where Serena was sitting with Hermione. "But wouldn't you know? It was all over the news on every start of the Hogwarts year. The famous Black children?''

Surely she knew? I remembered the stares we got when we were in public with our mother— whenever there was some reason that they knew our names. On most day-to-day ventures, they didn't raise a fuss.

But at Ministry offices and the like?

We were practically werewolves.

''No, I wouldn't know." Clove tugged on her braid. "Err— my mother was an Auror, see, but she was killed. Dad's just a muggle, so he didn't really know this stuff. Didn't even know she was a witch till she was dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's been a long time," Clove said. She looked up to me, her eyes bright as stars in their curiosity. "Why would I know the Black children?"

"My father is Sirius Black," I whispered.

She blinked at me blankly.

"Well, you know Harry Potter, right?" I asked.

"I think so, the baby that died and came back to life, right?"

"Yes, well, my father helped the Dark Lord kill him and his parents, and then my father killed thirteen people," I explained. I wouldn't go into doubts or anything else. "He's in the wizard prison."

"How awful," she whispered. They were almost to the end of the Sorting. "You seem nice, though."

"So do you."

"I heard once that nice people have to stick together," Clove said. "So we should stick together."

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ariel**

''GRYFFINDOR!''

My heart sank. My last chance of being understood by my sisters went to my twin. And she no longer wanted anything to do with me.

''Hey, Ariel?"

I looked to see Arwen Agravaine next to me. I felt a little soft place in my heart. I don't know exactly why. "Yes?"

"Is Artemis your sister?"

''Yes, she is." I even said it with a little pride. She was still my little sister. "Why?"

''Nothing." Even I knew that was a little too innocent. "Gryffindor, huh? It seems until your father came no Black was in any house other then Slytherin. Now, you're family has two _Gryffindors_ and a _Hufflepuff_.''

I felt my metaphorical hackles rise. But a snake stays calm and strikes.

''Yes, it's unfortunate," I agreed— if not for the same reasons. "But Vega and I still made it here.''

Well, Vega wasn't really that much of a Slytherin. But what made me angry wasn't that they had different personalities— it was that none of them even tried to see my point of view, even tried to think past what Mum told them.

''SLYTHERIN!''

The Sorting Hat's final decision shattered the conversation, saving me from sharing these introspections with a girl I didn't even know.

The final girl, Reyna Zabel, started chatting with Arwen. This gave me time to think of Artemis.

I had really thought that Artemis would join Slytherin. She was ambitious. But that was where it ends. She was _very _ambitious, though. Artemis wanted to be well known.

And she would. I knew she would be the brightest of all. Leaving me into the shadows forever.

''Ariel? Hello? It's time to go to the common room.'' Arwen took my arm and started leading me to the Slytherin Common Room. My home.


	13. September

**Serena**

I was so excited! My own sister was in Gryffindor with me! In fact, I took this excitement with me in my heart as I followed Hermione and Fay down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Since the original classroom on the fourth floor was open again, due to Fluffy not being there, about half of our class was late.

I sat next to Hermione in the front row.

"Are you excited?" I asked. "Gilderoy Lockhart is teaching us!"

Hermione grinned. "The man's an absolute genius, according to his books! I can't wait to hear about the time he defeated the Banshee— and for him to teach us. Quirrell was alright, as far as teaching goes, but it will be nice to have a professor with experience."

"Besides, something wasn't quite right about Quirrell," I said, thinking of my vision that caused me to miss the big Quidditch game.

Then I felt like a ton of bricks had hit me right in the face.

I saw flashes of scenes of scales and water— a message written in blood— her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever— and then Lockheart casting a curse at Harry Potter— and Artemis with her eyes shut, deathly pale and covered in her own blood, casting a green curse.

"NO!" I shouted, and then I was in the present again.

"Serena?" Hermione was about to touch my arm when Ron intervened.

"No, you don't wake people from seeing trances!" Ron cried.

"A what?" Hermione echoed me.

"A seeing trance," Ron repeated, looking dumbfounded that the brightest witch in our year didn't know what that was. "True Seers have them— they can see the future, and they go into these trances. Waking them ends the vision. But they also get violent when they wake up too early."

I frowned. "I didn't know that."

"Don't know what?"

"That you should all take your seats and give it up for the amazing Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Ron hurried to his seat as the glamorous blond warlock entered the room, grinning in such a way as to show off every. Single. One. Of his. Teeth.

Combined with my weird vision— I wondered whether having Lockhart would be more of a curse than I'd previously thought.

* * *

**Artemis**

Quite soon, my own first Flying Lesson came up.

I'd never been on a broom before, but Serena and Alina assured me that I would be fine. After all, my own Flying Lessons couldn't possibly be as eventful as Serena's and Vega's. And Mum sometimes flew with me on her motorcycle.

I'd be fine.

Ginny Weasley was the first one down on the pitch. While she looked a bit nervous elsewhere, she seemed confident. Her stance was wider, and there was a ghost of a smile on her face. But there were circles under her eyes, and she was in a different set of robes than when I'd seen her earlier.

"Hey."

Ginny jumped, whirling around to see me and Clove.

"Sorry— I just thought— never mind that," she said hastily. "This will be fun. I used to pick the lock on my older brothers' broom shed and steal their brooms for a joyride when they weren't looking."

"At least you've had time to practice," Clove grumbled. "My dad didn't even know about the broomstick my mother left in the attic for me. And we live in a muggle town by the coast— full of tourists. I wouldn't have been able to fly it, even if I wanted to."

"Hear to that," I said. "Mum was never a good flier herself, so she wanted to wait until we were at Hogwarts. She was fine with our motorcycle, but we didn't have licenses. I bet if Dad were still around, he would have taught us. . . "

"No wonder your mum's a bad flier," a voice said behind me. "She was a mudblood— I don't know what the great Sirius Black would've seen in her."

I whirled around to see none other than Arwen Agravaine and Reyna Zabel, acting as if they were so tough, so bad. I clenched my fists.

"Leave her alone!" I cried. "Dad liked muggle things—"

Reyna laughed. Arwen smiled with false sympathy.

"Deny it all you want— the reason your father's locked up right now is because he was one of us, the truest servant of the Dark Lord," Arwen said. "Your sisters know the truth—"

"Vega knows the truth," I blurted out. "She's written to him! He said he didn't do it!"

"That's because he was like the Malfoys— started lying once he got caught," Arwen said. "He did noble deeds for the Dark Lord— but he failed him in the end, by denouncing him."

"My parents smiled when they were arrested, when their crimes were listed in front of the entire Wizengamot," Reyna said. "They did not try to lie their way out or fight it. They knew, like Bellatrix Lestrange, that the Dark Lord rewards the most faithful of his followers— the true believers."

"Ariel told us the truth," Arwen added.

"Ariel is a liar!"

"Ariel realizes the truth about her family, unlike her delusional baby sister," Arwen said. "She realizes that blood is important."

"That was exactly what the Death Eaters believed— they were wrong!" I shouted.

"No, they were right," Arwen said. She grinned so smugly, I couldn't help myself.

I lunged at her. I would've gotten a hit if it weren't for Clove and Ginny grabbing my arms, tugging me back.

Ginny tossed her red hair over her shoulder and looked around her shoulder frantically.

"Luna! I can't hold her!"

A petite girl with silvery hair and large colorful glasses too big for her face skipped over, as if in a dream, with no urgency, as if she didn't notice that I was about to pulverize one of her classmates.

"I can see that the nargles seem to like you," Her Irish accent was strangely lilting and calm.

"I don't care, let me go, let me at her!"

Reyna and Arwen just kept laughing, till all I could see was red.

"Oops."

I then slipped on mud—where there wasn't any before. Arwen and Reyna flounced away, and I was lying there.

"Here, let me help." A boy with sandy hair in Slytherin robes reached out a hand to me.

"I'd rather die," I spat, getting up on my own. My cheeks turned bright red— I was completely humiliated. I couldn't think straight.

He retracted his hand, and his hazel eyes turned quite cold, like chips of eyes. "Be like that, then."

"Fine." I'm even more embarrassed to admit that I stuck my tongue out.

"Fine."

Later, I sat in the courtyard with Clove and Ginny, discussing the first Defense lesson.

"Isn't Lockhart just _dreamy?"_ Ginny squealed.

"Yes! He's so handsome. How is he _not _married?" I questioned.

"Maybe because no one looks good enough for him." Ginny shrugged.

"You two are disgusting." Clove rolls her eyes playfully.

"Clove, don't you think you looks a little handsome?" I demanded. Really, how can anyone say otherwise?

"No!" Clove exclaimed.

"Do you at least like him as a teacher?" Ginny asked.

"No! The first quiz was _just _about him!" Clove cried, exasperated.

"Who's your favorite teacher then? Mine's obviously Lockhart," I said.

"Me too," Ginny agreed, turning red.

"Professor McGonagall." Clove's voice was firm as she looked away.

I shrugged, thinking about it. I guess McGonagall was alright. Most teachers were. They taught the subjects really well, which was great. Even Snape could teach well. While Lockhart was my favorite teacher, my favorite subject had to be Transfiguration.

Or flying. If flying could count as a subject, I'd choose flying. I wonder if I'd ever make the team one day? Madam Hooch was, while she was strict, an overall good teacher.

* * *

**Alina**

I sat on a window ledge reading _Year Four Charms by: Lindsay Levy_. Charms was one of my favorite lessons and I was rather excited to start this year. Next year would be O.W.L.s, then time for Advanced Charms! I hope I could make it to Year Six.

I heard footsteps, and looked up to see none other than Tristram— alone.

I sat up straighter. "Tristram! How are you? I know I got your letters, but it wasn't the same without you!"

Where did this side of me come out? I'd been a pure academic just before. I'd never had time for boys. But suddenly, when I was around this one, it was like I was home.

''I've been good," he said, sitting beside me. "My little brother's doing alright. And Isolde will be coming next year, she's my little sister. And how are you?

"We managed not to die."

He smiled. "I guess it had to be better than being here."

I shrugged, looking out at the window as I drew my knees to my chest.

"Hey, I got you something," Tristram said. "Well, I made you something.'' He reached into his pocket to reveal a black velvet box. He held it out to me, and I took, a slight blush on my cheeks.

''You didn't have to do anything!'' I said.

''I wanted to do something for you, after last year," he confessed. "I worked on it when I wasn't watching my little brother and sister."

I opened the box to see a silver necklace. On it was a single charm. A wand. Upon closer inspection I realized that it was the exact replica of my wand.

I tilted my head to the side at him. "The craftsmanship— it's incredible. Thank you."

He smiled. "I was worried you might not like it."

"Well, I do."

He turned a little pink, and flattened his hair.

"Stop that, you look handsome." I felt rather bold, saying so.

He smiled just a little bit brighter, his cheeks pinker.

For a moment, I wasn't responsible Alina, hardworking student, or Alina the Victim. I was Alina the girl.

He slowly rose. "I wish I could stay, but I've got to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately."

"Don't you like the new teacher?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Something's not right about him."

"He's handsome." I sighed.

Immediately, sadness seemed to sweep over Tristram's features. He turned to leave, but I quickly took his hand, pulling him back to me.

"I'm sorry— I'm not under any love spells," I said. "Sorry, if it worried you—"

"No, no, I'm sorry," he said. "You should be free to think people handsome and pretty. And if I'm pushing all this too fast after what happened with Gwydion—"

I placed my hand on his cheek, and he leaned in ever-so-slightly.

"Thank you."

Even those two words couldn't express the full depth of my gratitude.

"Hand me the necklace, I'll help you put it on."

I turned, pulling my dark hair out of the way, giving him a coy glance. I felt like I was in control. I felt safe around him.

He clipped it around my neck before burying his face in my shoulder. I ran my hands through his hair, smiling.

Oh, I was luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Vega**

I was relieved for a Hogsmeade weekend— almost. I was finally allowed to go, no more sneaking around.

That is, I would be, if it weren't for Sam Khan.

As I put on my casual cloak, a lovely green, I couldn't help but think of how the Khan family seemed to be the source of at least seventy percent of my problems.

But nonetheless, I still wanted to go to Hogsmeade to get away from the school, after Halloween. I couldn't stand being in the common room and seeing my little sister with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and their entire group.

My baby sister was turning into a monster, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. Every time I wanted to speak up, I could feel her slap on my cheek again, and I would remember why I insisted to Alina that I would not be responsible for Ariel anymore.

These dark thoughts swirling in my mind, I continued into Hogsmeade. Cho and her friends were supposed to be waiting with me in the Three Broomsticks. But on the way, I saw a new bookshop and I just had to stop and take a look.

Because I was stopped in the center of the street, however, I think I seemed approachable to him.

I saw Sam Khan approaching out of the corner of my eye, and started to walk down to the Three Broomsticks.

"Vega, wait up!"

I started walking faster.

"Come on, Black, it's me!"

That caused a few shoppers to stop and stare, but I just shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and kept my head down.

Then he grabbed my arm, and I whirled around to give him a piece of my mind.

"Vega, please," he said. "I don't want to be angry anymore."

"That's too bad," I said in as icy a tone as I could manage. "I still do."

"Why?"

His question threw me off-guard, and I could only stand there, spluttering and turning redder by the minute.

"You think I'm just some naive idiot who can be tricked and can't be trusted to make decisions for myself," I finally managed. "Why would I stay friends with you, if you think so little of me?"

"I was wrong," Sam admitted. "I was so afraid. . . I didn't realize that it would cause me to lose a good friend. You're fiery and stubborn, not weak and naive. But also, you see good where no one else does. And sometimes I wonder if that's because it's really there or because you want it to be there."

"So do you trust me now?"

My words hung in the air like the snowflakes do during the winter— which this was not. It was still fall, when passionate things die. But death in autumn can lead to oblivion or rebirth in the winter.

He chose rebirth.

"Of course."

So we walked together, through the leaf-littered street, holding hands with the promise that we would try again when the snow came in.

* * *

**Alina**

As we worked later into the night, Helena drew the curtains around my bed so we could continue studying for our OWLs by wandlight. I know we still had a year to go, but experts say that fourth-year is critical to get started then.

"You know, we've been friends for four years now, and I cannot say that I know your family all that well," I said.

"Well, they don't prefer going to the Scottish school because it's sponsored by the Brits," Helena said, some hesitance in her voice. She set aside her book. "You know about the Troubles in Ireland, right?"

"I've heard of them."

"Well, it's a bloody nightmare," Helena said. "And in the magical part of Ireland, it's even worse. Because some of us, like me, are Pagans. We celebrate the druid culture of our ancestors. Bloody Protestants and Catholics don't care for that much at all."

"I never knew," I admitted.

"Well, it's not like you'd have to." She looked idly at the books, but her eyes were someplace faraway. "You had enough going on as a lass. I had my own troubles, seeing fighting in the streets. Me brother killed me other older brother. I didn't know either all that well, they were both born nearly twenty years ago, when my parents were first wed."

"I can't imagine it, my own sister trying to kill another sister."

"Can you?"

I realized that Helena had seen how far Serena and Ariel were pulling apart, how alienated from one another they had become.

"You don't think that Serena—"

Helena raised her eyebrows. "You think this is about Serena and Ariel?"

"You haven't noticed—"

"No, you haven't noticed— Vega is afraid of Ariel," Helena said. "And Ariel hates Vega."

"What?"

"Alina, you might not know about my family, but you don't know as much as you think about your own," Helena said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but then realized she was right. I hung my head in shame.

"Vega hates me too."

"Because you haven't tried to understand her," Helena said. "I know what you think about your dad. But maybe it's time to get another point of view."

"Maybe."

I met her light brown eyes. "I'm lucky you're here to keep me grounded."

"Someone has to." She grinned mischievously. "Come on, let's finish studying so we can both get some sleep."


	14. Who is in Control?

**Artemis**

I sat in the library, reading _The Daily Prophet _absentmindedly. Clove, Ginny and Luna sat on my left side, sharing glances and looking at me worriedly. We had been sitting like this for almost three hours now, them looking at me like a was a hard puzzle to solve and me 'reading'. No one really noticed that I'd been on page 1 for the whole three hours.

"Artemis—-" Ginny paused, finally shattering the silence. "Please, say something. We're worried."

''Yeah," Clove chimed in. "I never thought I'd miss talking to you this much.''

I ignored them though. I couldn't talk to them. There was no escaping my horrid thoughts.

"You know Artemis, thoughts are both beautiful and terrible," Luna began. "Thoughts are spun as delicately as a spider's web, and they are what make you...well, you. But they can suck you into terrible times that make you depressed. Artemis, you mustn't let the nargles get to you."

"Luna is—Luna is kinda right, Artemis." Ginny spoke carefully. "It's like you're going into a depression for no reason.''

That's when I snapped.

"FOR NO REASON?" I stood. "You know what Ginny? Clove? Luna? You try. You try finding out that your sister was found under a _petrified _cat, with blood on the walls? With no other then the Golden Trio, a.k.a the troublemaker trio? It's scary. It's scary to think that Serena, _Serena, _could be behind some of the Chamber of Secret stuff. People have been petrified! Petrified. And Serena—"

I started to sob.

"Serena could be—could be—Serena could be behind some of it—and—and—''

I knew Madam Pince would yell at me, but I didn't care.

Ginny and Luna wrapped me in a hug, Clove following their lead. I hugged them back, silently chiding myself.

What was I thinking?

Of course Serena wasn't doing this. Serena would never do something like that.

She was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But why did there have to be a wrong place? Why would anyone do something like this? Who would want to something like this?

There were so many questions yet so little answers.

''We're here for you Artemis," Clove whispered. "And we will always be.''

''Whenever you wanna talk, you know where to find us," Ginny agreed.

''Thank you. You certainly know how to make a girl feel sane.'' I smiled, thankful for my wonderful friends.

With them around, at least I knew that I wouldn't go insane.

I hoped I was not going insane.

* * *

**Serena**

I thought I was going insane.

People would stare at me in the halls, as if I was the one attacking. Why would I, though? I know I was found with Harry, Ron, and Hermione near that cat— but that didn't mean that I did that.

Right?

Someone or something was out there attacking people. It's scary to think that you might be next, that you might be on the list. I wasn't worried for myself though, it was Hermione I was worried for. The attacks were on Muggle-borns, and Hermione was indeed a Muggle-born.

It was putting me on edge though. All the whispers. The mutters. Everyone thought that it was the four of us attacking, which I thought was ridiculous. The Ravenclaws should know that though, right? Hermione was Muggle-born, why would she attack other ones like her? Ron's family loved muggles, especially his dad. And Harry had grown to hate the Dark Arts. Hell, Harry was a _victim_ of the Dark Arts. And me? Why would they think I was doing these attacks? It was simple.

I'm a Black.

Of course people would think it was me, just because I was a Black. They didn't seem to care that I didn't get to choose my father, and they didn't seem to think about the fact that I _might not be like him. _

That's it, though. They weren't thinking. They would see me as however they wanted me to be.

They want to think that I'm a supporter of Voldemort? Then they will. They'll see a Dark Mark on my bare arm if they want to.

Even my roommates thought it was me, with the exception of Hermione. There was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, for instance. Parvati wasn't terrible, she was quite a nice girl. The only problem with Parvati is that she wants to be popular to bad, therefore she became friends with Lavender Brown. Lavender was dramatic, gossipy, and a rather rude girl. Lavender had gotten it in her head that I had caused the attacks, making Parvati believe her.

And then there was Fay Dunbar. Fay was quiet and usually stayed to herself. But it was quiet obvious that she believed it was me by her mistrustful glances and glares. She no longer spoke to me.

It hurt to have so many people look at me mistrustfully. I hadn't done anything wrong. . . Right?

Could the entire world be right, and I was wrong?

* * *

**Ariel**

"Hey Black!" A voice called.

Sighing, I looked up from my potions to see two first years. Great, just, great.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" I snap the the girls.

"Sorry Ariel! I'm so sorry," Reyna Zabel whimpered.

"We wanted to talk to you, Black," Arwen Agravaine declared boldly.

I felt a little bad, so I tried to keep my voice even. "Sorry, girls. But I've got a lot of homework—

"Are you the heir of Slytherin?" Arwen asked.

"Excuse me?'' My jaw dropped.

"It makes sense!" Arwen made a sweeping gesture. "The Black family has all been Slytherins up until Sirius Black. Your family has all been loyal the the Dark Lord. So tell me the truth, are you the heir?"

"No. Now go and leave me alone. I need space." I then shooed them.

Reyna scrambled away while Arwen sauntered after her, stopping to wink at me.

Really, why would I be the heir? It was ridiculous enough that people said Serena was the heir. She'd never do that, Granger being her friend.

And I wouldn't. Mum was a muggle-born. I spouted the rhetoric at my friends— but I didn't truly believe it.

Did I?

No, I didn't, I decided. I was just doing my own research. I knew what was true.

Didn't I?

* * *

**Vega**

I sat in the Slytherin common room, as for away from Ariel as possible. I sat in the place I had been sitting at for two weeks now. I sat in front of the notice board, waiting desperately for the next Hogsmeade trip. It's not that I wanted candy or pranks or anything, I needed something else.

I needed hope.

I needed to get to Sam. I needed to make sure he was okay, and tell him to go into hiding. These attacks were on Muggle-borns, and was pretty sure whoever or whatever is behind this would settle for a squib. After all, Filch was one, and they attacked his cat.

Sam needed to be safe. He just _had _to be safe. I didn't know what I would do without him. I hadn't known him for awhile yet every visit to see him was what kept me going, what pushed me through fights with Ariel.

It didn't help that Sophia Khan and her friends at taken to teasing me about being scared of Ariel.

"Scared of your Slytherin sister? Or Gryffindor sister?"

"Be nice to your sister, Vega! You don't want to be next!"

It angered me that Sophia cheered on these attacks, not even caring or thinking about her brother.

Looking around the room, I spotted a parchment. I dug into my bag for a quill and some ink before summoning the parchment with a quick '_Accio'._

Quickly thinking of a letter, I dipped my quill in some ink.

_Dear Cedric and Cho,_

_It's Vega. Listen, you know about my friend Sam from Hogsmeade. The squib. I can't sit inside anymore, guys. I need to do something. I'm thinking of starting a hunt for the monster. I've been reading up on some things and I think it could possibly be a basilisk, not a human. Will you guys join me?_

_Please respond quickly,  
Vega Black_

I quickly signed my letter before calling down an owl that was hanging out in the common room. I didn't care who it belonged to, I needed it.

''Bring this to Cedric Diggory or Cho Chang. Which ever one will get it quickest. Go!'' I shooed it.

Was it crazy, to volunteer to hunt a monster?

I don't know. But I felt a responsibility to save everyone.

* * *

**Alina**

I was with Helena in the library, both of us sitting in silence. I was silently sobbing, Helena not sure what to do.

Why? Why was my family like this?

Vega was scared of Ariel. Vega was distressed over Sam.

Ariel is being ridiculous.

Ariel or Serena could possibly be the heir of Slytherin.

Serena was getting all this hate.

And Artemis—poor Artemis was a mess.

"Helena, I can't do this anymore. I don't care about this whole petrifying thing, I just want me family to be whole!" I sobbed.

"I know, but you can't do anything about the past. The only thing you can do is build the future.'" Helena said wisely. However, I was in no mood for her cheerfulness.

It was true. Of course I felt bad about the kids being petrified, but it wasn't my concern. My concern was my family. I had no space to think about anything else.

"Helena, will my family ever be happy again?'' I asked miserably.

"Your father is a mass murderer. I'm sorry, but I don't think so.'' She seemed sorry to have to say so.

"That isn't helping.'' I muttered.

"You asked a question. The answer was bad yet it was the truth.'' She shrugged

"You should have been in Ravenclaw.'' I looked to her with a weak smile.

"I wish I was in Ravenclaw. Then maybe I could knock some sense into you, and get you to realize that _children are being attacked."_

"I know, I know, it's just—" I fingered the necklace. "I wish I could fix everything."

"I know."


	15. The Cold

**Vega**

In the advent of the monster attacks, I'd opened up monster-hunts for all houses. Anyone who wanted to go, every evening. In the hour before curfew, we scoured the castle. The two who signed up for every shift with me was Cho and Cedric.

I hated how little I usually saw them both because of the three of us being sorted into different houses.

Twas the night before the Christmas holiday, when we were the only three on the hunt for the monster.

"We have to do the right thing," Cedric said as we started down toward the dungeons. Cho was a good cartographer, and was sketching out as much of the dungeon that we had explored.

But I wasn't sure we'd ever be finished mapping it out.

"We have to try and find the monster, convince it to stop, and resort to violence only if nothing else works," Cedric said.

"Are you kidding?" Cho cried. "I'd attack it the second I saw it. It could've killed people— we're lucky it hasn't. Not even the teachers know what it is."

I shuddered as I renewed the lighting charm on my wand, creating brighter light. "Who knows what else the monster could do?"

"I'd bet anything it's a basilisk," Cedric said. "After all, it's a snake that can turn people to stone— and what's the mascot?"

"No, I think it's a tarasque, basilisks kill with a stare, they don't turn people to stone, but tarasques do," Cho argued. "I read about it in the book Marietta has on magical creatures. She wants to go into that part of the Ministry."

"I'm going to probably be a part of the Ministry, too," Cedric said. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'd like to go to legislation, like my great-uncle Eldritch, who tried to make Azkaban illegal."

"Why?" I asked. "Wasn't he minister for magic right after the creation of Azkaban?"

"He thought it was immoral, especially considering that the former resident pretty much created the dementor species," Cedric said. "I've heard about what the Aurors found in Azkaban when it belonged to a dark wizard. It was pretty awful."

"How horrid," Cho murmured. But I think we were all repulsed and fascinated at the same time.

"I'd like to go into inventing some things, making muggle tech work for us, even with magic," I said. "Like my mum. What about you, Cho?"

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "But technomancy does interest me."

"Really, you too?"

"Yes," Cho said. "It's small, but it's developing rapidly."

"I think you also would make a good mapmaker," Cedric offered.

They smiled in a way at each other that made me wonder if they were about to get all sappy.

"Another dead end," I announced, and I looked down at my watch. "Suppose we should disband, before our heads of house kill us."

"Maybe we'd be better off with the monster," Cedric muttered.

* * *

**Serena**

I took to sitting in the clocktower with the stained glass windows after I was discovered with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The snow fell peacefully all around, and no one went up there. It was a bit chilly, but I could take it.

"Black, are you up there?"

I scrambled to my feet to see Fay Dunbar of all people. I reached into the pocket hidden in my robes for my wand.

"Wait!" Her hand was outstretched— as if that could stop me.

"What do you want?" My hand dropped limply to my side.

"I wanted to talk." She crossed her arms over her chest, and I glanced into her schoolbag— the polished end of her Beater's Bat stood out.

"Just talk?"

"If you're still capable of it," Fay said. "Fess up, Black. We know the truth."

"Who's we?" I whirled around, seeing the shifting shadows.

"No one else is here but us." She sounded nervous. "Unless you brought your monster, Black—"

"No!" I turned back around, my hand on the handle of my wand again. "I'd never do it! Not for all the gold in Gringotts!"

"So no one's paying you," she mused. "Interesting. Is it for revenge? Do you want to take after your father?"

"I'm not Sirius Black!" I screamed, drawing my wand. "He's never been any father to me! He never knew me! If he loved us, he would have stayed. But he didn't— not enough to stay with the Order of the Phoenix. I will never be like him."

"I don't believe you." Fay pulled the bat out of her bag. "I can't let a monster run around Hogwarts. How long before Hermione's next? She's your friend— she trusted you!"

"Don't do this," I warned.

She came at me with the bat. I whirled out of the way, and sprinted out of the clocktower, leaving my things behind. I didn't stop until I was in the library. Madam Pince merely pursed her lips and reminded me to be quiet.

Silence was a small price to pay for security.


	16. The Dueling Club

**Serena**

"I wonder who our teacher will be?" Hermione asked excitedly.

We - meaning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I - had been walking down the corridors when a poster for a dueling club was hung. We decided to join; we should know how to defend ourselves in times like these. The poster had not stated the teacher, however.

We stood now in the designated room, surrounding the podium.

"As long as it isn't Lockhart or Snape, I'm good," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Bill told me that Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young."

"Nah, I don't think Flitwick would do this," I said. "He's more of a Charms teacher then a dueling one."

Suddenly, Lockhart _and _Snape strode onto the stage that had been set up. I paled at Harry's luck.

''Gather round, gather round! Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!'' Lockhart grinned and all the girls swooned and sighed, including Hermione and I.

I glanced around the crowd and two people caught my eye. Draco Malfoy and Ariel. Why were they always together?

My twin sister was so different than the rest of us. She was cunning, ambitious, and clever. The perfect Slytherin. Even Vega wasn't like that.

''EXPELLIARMUS!'' A loud voice bellowed, grabbing me out of my thoughts. It was Snape; he had disarmed Lockhart.

Hermione started squealing, worried for him. Harry and Ron seemed annoyed, but I wasn't looking at them. Ariel was among the ones cheering that Lockhart had been slammed into a wall.

Lockhart stood uneasily. "There you have it. That was a Disarming Charm-as you can see, I've lost my wand-ah, thank you Miss Brown-yes, an excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have only been too easy-however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see—"

He saw everyone else staring, and stopped. "Enough demonstration! I'm going to come amongst you and put you all into pairs.''

I wondered who we would be partnered with, but I guessed— correctly, mind you— that it would depend on who paired us off. If it were Lockhart, the four of us would probably have been able to stay together. If it were Snape— well, of course it was Snape.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner with Finnigan. Miss Granger, you partner with Bulstrode. Potter, you partner with Mr Malfoy, and Black, partner with Miss Black - yes, from my house."

I watched, horrified, as Ariel came striding over in a way that made her look superior to me. How could I fight _her?_

* * *

**Ariel**

I watched in satisfaction as Serena looked at me, horrified. There was no way she could beat me. She didn't know that there even was a Dueling Club last year, by a better teacher. I was finally going to outshine her in my own way.

''Face your partners! And bow!''

Inclining my head slightly to Serena, I pointed my wand at her.

"One—"

I got into a Dueling crouch, positioning my legs as Flitwick had instructed.

"Two—"

Serena started to flourish her wand, but I was going to beat her at this game.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, her wand soaring out of her hand. "_Accio Serena's wand_!"

Her wand soared into my hand just as she charged at me the muggle way.

_I don't think so._

"_Impedimenta_! _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Down she went.

"I said _disarm _only!"

I turned to see the battlefield after Lockhart's shouts. I wasn't the only one who didn't hear me.

I suddenly fell too the ground, wheezing. I realized Serena had used wandless and non-verbal magic to cast a laughing spell. I was laughing so hard it hurt— I was crying.

''You use to laugh all the time," her voice oddly cool. "You and I. All the time. Now. . . you won't even talk to me."

"Stop, please—" I could barely breathe, but she didn't notice. It took every bit of strength to stand, still laughing and wheezing. A hand went to my side, and I dropped her wand. She summoned her wand to her hand.

She wouldn't remove the spell.

She had to suffer.

_Levicorpus,_ I thought with all my might, hanging to the word like a prayer.

By her ankle, Serena flew into the air, her kicking causing her skirt to fall. She cursed me, every word that she could think of.

In that moment, as I struggled for breath, I wanted her to suffer, to hurt.

''Stop! Stop!'' In my fury, I don't know who was yelling— Serena or Lockhart, that pathetic man.

Before I could make my next move, someone finally did what should have been done before:

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Snape roared, and everything went. silent. All curses were broken. Serena and I both fell to the ground, hurting through our respective curses.

''Dear, dear," Lockhart muttered, moving through the crowd. He assessed the damage and then looked at Snape.

"We probably should have taught them to block unfriendly spells."

You think?

* * *

**Vega**

"So what are you going to do, with your life and everything?" I asked as I hopped onto a railing, perching next to Sam outside of the Khan Emporium.

"Father already has plans on that account." His words were exceedingly bitter. "I work part-time at the store as a floor employee for now because Mother insists I have some connection with my sister during the school year. After all, only the finest tutors are teaching me the muggle subjects."

"That must kill Sophia," I muttered. "People who know muggle things— I assume muggleborns or half-bloods—"

"Mother and Father didn't teach her that part," Sam said. "Mother and Father remained neutral during the war. We're traditional, but not hateful. Doesn't mean a damn when it comes to me, though."

He closed his eyes, and exhaled, creating a tiny storm cloud in the air.

"You don't have to tell me."

Yet I wanted for him to trust me, more than anything in the entire world. I wanted to know everything about him, every hope and dream. I'd just gotten my best friend back, and I hadn't realized how lonely it was that I felt.

"It's traditional to keep Squibs at home, keep them hidden in some extra property." I could hear the pain in his voice, and I wanted to hug him. "We have enough money and my parents bought a property to do that with when I was born. There's an island off the coast of Scotland, Scarborough Island. Only wizards live there, and I would stay there. Family might visit, but only in secret. They'd send Gringotts deposits and that would be it."

"How awful."

What else was there to say?

"But if I had a choice. . . I like baking with Mother," Sam said. "When Sophia and I were little— oh, how we used to make Wishing Apple Cookies and Color-Changing fudge and Mock Turtle Truffles."

His grin then faded. "But then she started hanging around other girls and boys her age at the Christmas parties that I wasn't invited to. I have to watch as my sister turns into a monster."

Tears were in his eyes.

"Stop, you don't have to—"

"No, I want to." He swallowed thickly, and looked up and away— anywhere but my face. "You're the only witch I know who understands what it's like to watch your sister become someone else."

"I do." He wasn't wrong. "First there's guilt— is there any way you can make it your fault, that things turned out this way? Then it comes creeping in, all the hints and the times you should've guessed what they became. And then you become cold and sad, and you realize they were always this way, and there was nothing you ever could've done."

"At least I know we'd never invite Vega or Sophia over for Christmas," he laughed.

I frowned, but said nothing.

It was as if he were planning for us to host some kind of events together— regularly.

Could he—

No, I firmly told myself. He was just a friend. I couldn't dare think of him as more than that. Not yet.

But as I glanced at him again, dark hair, gray-green eyes, just beautiful—- I sort of warmed up to the idea.

* * *

**Alina**

My eyes locked onto Vega, sitting on a railing outside of the Khan Emporium, next to a boy I'd often seen working there. I'd browsed and perused every once in a while, regretting how expensive it was, how poor we were, and how we wouldn't benefit from the Black family fortune until our father was dead.

A bunch of red tape because our parents never formally married.

But never mind that.

After hearing about the incident at the Dueling Club, I hated writing to Mum about it. She never sent anything back— so I knew it was my job to make things right. And it started with an apology or talk or whatever— something I needed to have with Vega.

"Oi!" I called out. "Fancy a pint with your sister?"

Vega frowned and said something to her friend, but I couldn't make out what it was. Then she hopped off and joined me. We began walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

"He's cute," I said, struggling for topics of conversation.

"Shut up." Her cheeks turned red and she looked down to her boots— they used to be mine, but went to her when I couldn't wear them anymore.

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to talk about boys with me, either, especially after the way I've been treating you."

Her expression of shock was more damning than words ever could've been.

"I'm sorry, Vega, that I haven't been paying proper attention to you," I said.

"Well, we are in different houses—"

"It isn't just about that." I held the door for her as we walked in. "Booth for two, please? Anyway, the thing is, I know I've been harsh with you about Sirius, and that's made me blind to bigger problems."

"So you're alright with me writing to Dad?"

"Well. . . " That would be like pretending that I didn't feel like she'd kicked me in the chest by calling him 'Dad.' He was the biological donor, but he wasn't much more than that. His choices revealed that. "I can't say I am, but I'm not really able to stop you, am I?"

She shook her head as we followed Madam Rosemerta to our table and ordered butterbeer and chips.

"I see, and anyway, like I said, we've got bigger problems on our plate." Her brown eyes were wide. "Like what?"

"Have you heard about the Dueling Club incident?" My voice dropped to a near whisper, and Vega made a puckered face of disgust.

"I was there. Don't care for Lockhart much, but I at least respect Snape. Absolutely disgraceful."

"Lockhart, or the twins?"

She hesitated. "Both, honestly."

"See, I really would like to apologize, for asking you to look after Ariel in Slytherin all alone," I said. "I understand that you're afraid of Ariel?"

Vega schooled her features, putting on a sort of emotional armor, I think.

"Who told you that?"

"Helena, she's been more perceptive lately than I've been." I grabbed the first chip out of the basket. "Did something happen?"

Vega's armor came crashing down— astonishingly quick for one of us. She must've had a particularly emotional conversation with her little friend. Her brown eyes were faraway, and her hand reached to her cheek.

"Ariel hit me."

"How long ago?" I sat up straighter, horrified.

"Before the flying lessons last year, she didn't like me interfering," Vega said. Her eyes were now locked onto mine— the Caldwell family eyes. "She's always so aggressive towards me, and she's never hit me again— but only because I've never given her a chance to."

She began to full out sob, and I scooted my chair so I could hold her.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew." I kept whispering it into her hair, like my mother used to when I was upset, before Sirius was locked up.


	17. Shadows of Spring

**Ariel**

I sat with the other girls in the Slytherin common room, next to where the mermaids sang their eerily beautiful songs. They weren't the pretty Grecian kind, but even the Merrows here in Scotland had an ethereal and beautiful quality to them.

Pansy loved magical creatures, and liked to watch for them, as well as unicorns.

"They say that Vega thinks that the monster Petrifying the mudbloods is a basilisk," Pansy said. "I hope we can find one! I have plenty of girls I'd like to feed to it, starting with that Granger brat!"

We all laughed, but I felt uneasy. It was just a joke, right? None of us would actually murder each other. . . Right?

"The monster-hunting is ridiculous," Tracey declared.

"Yeah, no student is going to go against a basilisk and live," Millicent chimed in.

"Yet no one thought anyone would go against a mountain troll and survive as a first-year, and Harry Potter managed it," Daphne said quietly. With her black hair and blue eyes, Queenie was a traditional Welsh beauty. She was dignified, only ever stating the facts.

"We do have to admit, our year will make history," I conceded. "Maybe one of us in Slytherin will slay the monster."

The tapestries in our bedrooms showed such scenes. You-Know-Who made everyone forget that we are in the same house as Merlin! Surely we'll become greater than any of the Gryffindors!

Pansy and Tracey looked as if I'd grown an extra head.

"Don't be silly, we don't want to kill the mudblood-killing monster!" Tracey cried.

"Right. . . " I trailed off and looked to the mermaids. Sometimes I wondered if my friends were sirens, pulling me in.

But we had so much fun, usually. Surely they weren't bad people? Everyone has an edgy phase. . . Right?

* * *

**Alina**

"Miss Black— would you please stay after class?"

I looked up from my mouse, who I'd just Vanished. "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"Good luck," Tristram said, getting up and brushing a loose lock of my hair behind my ear before dashing out after Ky.

"Yeah," Helena said, grabbing up her bag. "You're dead."

"Some friends I have," I snorted as I gathered up my stuff. I made my way to the front of the class, where McGongall was contemplating me with an unfathomable expression.

"Professor McGoangall. . . Is something wrong?"

"No, on the contrary, I have an opportunity for you, if you accept it," McGonagall said. "You are just as talented as your father was around your age in Transfguration."

I shifted uncomfortably. "My father doesn't define me, Professor."

"On the contrary, Miss Black— you have self-control and responsibility he never exhibited in all of his time as a student," she said, her eyes now gleaming with pride. "I would like to ask if you want to study to become an Animagus. I think you're ready. It would be a lot of work next year, and your exams this year would need to impress me. You would be required to register with the Ministry."

I didn't hesitate. "I'm in. Absolutely. I'll do it."

McGonagall grinned delightedly. "I am pleased to hear that, Miss Black. I will send you a textbook to help you study the principles for next year."

* * *

**Serena**

Nothing got better when we returned from the Christmas holiday. I was still being shunned by the other girls in the dormitory, except for Hermione. Everyone still believed that I was behind all of this.

But one night, I dreamed of blood, of a great fiery bird and Harry Potter dying in the water, bleeding out and poisoned in some way. The details were vague, but I woke up screaming.

Because it wasn't just a nightmare— it was a vision.

* * *

**Artemis**

The winter snow had begun to melt, and now the castle was dripping and wet and miserable. It was raining and sludge was all over the walkways as the four of us headed to class— me, Luna, Clove, and Ginny.

We huddled together for warmth, as we braved the path away from the Herbology greenhouses and towards the warmth of the Great Hall. In some ways, the cold of the rain is worse than the cold of snow, because rain-cold just seeps inside you in a way that snow just doesn't.

I don't know, maybe hanging around with Luna all the time was starting to rub off on me.

Well, first thing I remember is that Ginny slipped on the sludge, and her bag ripped open around the same time. Luna and Clove helped Ginny to her feet as I gathered up Ginny's things. I'd reached for a little black book I knew to be Ginny's diary, and she snatched my wrist so hard I thought she might've broken it.

I cried out and she ripped the book from my hands, took the other books and the bag from me, and ran off, Luna darting after her.

"You alright, Artemis?"

"I'll live," I muttered as Clove helped me up. I shook out my wrist and heard something crack. "Maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Come on, I'll walk you there," Clove said, looking cheerful, as if what hadn't happened what wasn't as disturbing as I thought it was.

"Don't you think that was weird?" I asked.

Clove shrugged. "Everyone's been weird ever since Halloween. Besides, I'd bet it's Luna's influence."

"But Luna isn't violent."

I don't think she heard me.

* * *

**Vega**

"I'm just glad that you're relatively safe, being out in the village," I confessed, sobbing even.

"I'm a little frightened that you're looking for the monster yourself," Sam admitted. "If this beast— a basilisk, you say— is turning all these people to stone— and killed a girl during the Second World War— then I don't want you looking for it. I want for you to run."

"Yes, but I don't think you'd ever look at me the same way if I was being a coward," I teased. "We've got enough Slytherins that fit that description as is."

"I guess so."

"You know something." I could see it in his ice-green eyes.

"No, but I have a hypothesis."

"Explain, then." I gave him my full attention.

"Your dad was into black magic— he might just know something about the Heir of Slytherin and all the dark magic stuff going down at Hogwarts," he said.

"I told you, Dad didn't—"

"But he might know something, Vega," he continued. "You have to try, don't you?"

The genius of it hit me. "I do. Give me some parchment— I've got a letter to Azkaban."


	18. Ouroboros

**Ariel**

"Miss Black, could you help with—"

"Yes, Professor," I drawled as I spun my wand around in my hand. I got to my feet and pointed at the dummy that Lockhart was having trouble casting his Body-Binding Curse on. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" As the body of wood and straw fell to the ground, I added a curse of my own choosing, that sent blue sparks around the body before fizzling out.

I then gracefully sat back down and smirked at Queenie.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for such showmanship, Miss Black, you really are on the track to becoming like me, if I do say so myself," Lockhart said.

I sincerely hoped I wouldn't become like him, but I smiled at the praise nonetheless. I was finding a new talent in dueling and hexing. A pureblood art, interestingly enough. Maybe others were doing terribly this year, like the stupid mudbloods— but I was finding a place in my family.

I wasn't just Serena's twin now. I was deadly, dangerous.

I was a Black.

* * *

**Artemis**

I realized quickly that Clove was not going to be much help with Ginny. But I knew my friend. And I knew a way to get her out of her shell— see if I could find out what was really wrong.

It was turning into a beautiful spring, and hope was returning to the castle with it. And that spring night, I turned to Ginny's bunk, and told her, "Get up. We're going to fly."

We were first-years, so we didn't have our own brooms, but I knew where Madam Hooch kept the school models locked up.

Instead of hesitating, or asking if I was crazy, like Clove might've done, Ginny instead grinned with gratitude, and took my hand. We snuck around corners, laughing that prefects could never catch us. I picked the lock, and we rode those brooms out into the moonlight. At that point, we didn't care who saw us, didn't care about anything other than the flight. I knew I wanted to play Quidditch soon enough.

It was one of the best moments in my life. Nothing could ever eclipse that joy. Ever. And as we lay in the grass, beneath the stars, too pumped up on adrenaline to do what we needed to, I didn't ask. I didn't do what I came out to do. Because I didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

**Alina**

"What are you up to?"

I looked up to see Tristram sitting down next to me at the library. I closed the book, and looked to the tomes spread out over the table. Madam Pince would kill me if I didn't put all of them away. I got to my feet. "I'll tell you all about it while I put these away."

He helped me gather them up, and I started down an aisle. "McGonagall is going to teach me to be an Animagus next year. I need to do well on exams and start preparing now if I'm going to do it."

"Really?" His eyes lit up in excitement. "You are really good. So, any reason for it?"

"Because I've always been good at Transfiguration, and it would be a great skill," I said as I put a book back on the shelf. "And it just feels right."

"I'm so proud of you," he said. "I'm starting a Healer internship next year, with Madam Pomfrey. She noticed how I've been helping with the Petrified victims, and I agreed to help her next year, in return for special credit towards a Healing Certificate."

I whirled towards him. "That's wonderful, Tristram. I think you'll do well."

"Look at the two of us," he said with a smile. "Being all studious."

"And being responsible," I added. "We're going to do a lot of good in the world together, you and I."

I liked the way those words flowed together, and the idea of a future together.

* * *

**Vega**

I swear, it was the fastest return time I'd ever seen. Exactly 24 hours. The poor school owl was drinking in as fast as he could, huffing for breath. I stroked his feathers as I pried it open, Cedric and Cho behind me.

"You think he'll really have answers?" Cho asked.

"Maybe." I hoped he would, even if he didn't do dark magic himself. He had to know something about the Chamber of Secrets— he was in the Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters were an extension of Slytherin's doctrine.

I memorized every stroke of ink, desperate to decipher his secrets.

_Dearest Vega,  
The Chamber of Secrets is open again? Is Dumbledore mad? He knows that Voldemort was behind it the first time. He's at it again. Someone is working on behalf of the Dark Lord to do exactly what he did the first time. Moaning Myrtle was his first victim. Last I checked, Dumbledore told me enough information to confirm what you're thinking— Basilisk. You need some pretty powerful magic to kill one, though. I'll see what I can remember. It's hard to, here, but your letters remind me of what is going on outside. You are every bit as courageous as I'd hoped. I believe you can kill the basilisk, and you will. But stay safe, and protect your sisters.  
Love,  
Sirius_

Not the silver bullet I'd imagined. But this was still confirmation. I could look for a weapon. We knew who caused it.

"The Dark Lord?" Cedric whispered. "So it's true, then, the rumors from last year— that he didn't die, and he's trying to come back?"

I thought of Serena's experience and nodded.

"We can't let that happen." Cho's strong Scottish accent sounded more confident than I felt.

But how would we defeat a basilisk?

* * *

**Serena**

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. We might get through the year, I thought. Nothing terrible was happening. But it was a quiet day, and I wanted to avoid Fay, so I went down to the library to study. Besides, I'd heard Hermione would be there.

I first saw the long curls of Penelope Clearwater on the floor. I ran over to see her Petrified, with a mirror in her hand. I heard a slithering noise, and squeezed my eyes shut, praying the monster wouldn't petrify me. It went away, and I turned the corner. The room was oddly silent.

"Hermione?" I called out.

No response.

Panicking, I ran through the library— Madam Pince be damned. Then I found her. Lying on the ground. My hands flew to my mouth, and I dropped to my knees, unable to breathe. Was I going insane? Did I cause this?

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I sobbed. "I have to leave you to help you."

But I couldn't find it in me to move. I might as well have been Petrified with them.


	19. The Darkest Hour

**Artemis**

It all happened so quickly. But when they announced to turn into the towers, and told us what happened to Ginny, I sunk into a reverie during McGonagall's lecture. I was going to save Ginny and the school. And I knew we had to talk to to do it.

I approached Harry and Ron in the corner.

"You've got some mad plan to save the school, don't you?" I asked in a whisper.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"I want in," I said. "Wait for me. I want to help save Ginny. She's my best friend— and I don't want her to die. I have to believe that she can be saved."

"We're leaving for Lockhart's tonight," Harry said. "I know what the monster is."

I blinked. "I think we need a change in plans."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"My sister, Vega, in Slytherin, has been working with a lot of people to figure out what the monster is, and I think she mentioned that she had it."

"Really?" Ron looked at Harry. "Hermione figured it out— we know what it is, too."

"Well, we should check in with Vega," I said. "She'll be able to help us, I promise. And she won't turn us in if she can help us kill the monster in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Positive," I answered. "I'll talk to Vega during dinner."

* * *

"That's crazy,"Vega said, blinking at me. "Absolutely insane. That's such a bad idea. One of the worst."

"So you'll do it?" I asked.

"Of course," Vega groaned. "Alright, we'd best go. Hide out near Lockhart."

"Harry and Ron will join us soon," I said. "Come on!"

"Shouldn't we tell Alina—"

"She'd tell us no," I said, feeling a twinge of guilt. "Look, I want to do this without her getting involved."

"Alright."Vega beckoned for me to come near the Slytherin table, and hit a sequence of runes on the base. She then pushed me into what looked like a chamber of stars, and pushed forward.

"Discovered this my first year," she explained. "Come on, leads right to the classroom."

Sure enough, it did. After a series of staircases and winding paths, we ended up right outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Naturally, we could overhear some drama from there.

"You're a fraud, then!" Ron shouted.

"I am, and now, if you'll excuse me boys, your memories—"

"I don't think so!" Me and Vega leapt into the room, pointing our wands at Lockhart.

"_Expelliarmus,_" Harry cried, taking advantage of the distraction. He then looked to Ron. "Should we still take him along?"

Ron glared at the pretty man. "Yes. He wanted to leave my sister to die. He can be snake bait."

Lockhart gulped. I looked to Harry. "You know where this thing is?"

"No," he admitted. "But I've got an idea."

* * *

**Vega**

"That went well," I remarked, once we were at the bottom. Harry, Artemis, and I were on the other side of Ron and Lockhart.

"We'll have to fight it by ourselves," Harry said.

"We'd better get started, then." I wrapped my jumper around my waist. It was ripped beyond repair anyway.

"Why is it in the girls' bathrooms?" Artemis asked. "Did they exist when the thing was first built."

Harry shrugged.

"I'd rather we not think too hard about this," I decided. "Come on, we need to save Ginny."

"You don't need to remind me," Artemis said, looking down at her dirty trainers. "She needs us more than ever."

"Come on," Harry said, approaching a door bound with stone snakes. He whispered something in Parseltongue to the door, and it opened, revealing a wide, flooded chamber. A dark-haired boy stood over an unconscious Ginny and the diary.

Harry rushed forward. "Ginny! Don't be dead, lease don't be dead!"

"She's not dead, but she won't wake," the dark-haired boy said.

"Who are you?" I got bad vibes from him.

"Tom Riddle, I saved the school the last time this happened—"

"How are you here now?" Artemis demanded.

The wheels were already turning in my brain.

"It's a complicated bit of magic," he said. There was something sinister about it. "Consider me a living memory. But I want to talk about you, Harry, and what allowed you to survive Lord Voldemort as a baby."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "But why do you care? Voldemort was after your time."

The dark-haired boy laughed. "Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future."

He traced in the air with his wand: _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE._

With a grand flourish, the letters rearranged themselves.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT._

My heart stopped.

I then heard a roar of something large moving, and turned to block Artemis—

And I was turned to stone.

* * *

**Serena**

My eyes flashed open wide, and I ran into the common room, where Professor McGonagall lay sleeping. I roused her, and before she could say anything, I explained what I had seen in my nightmares:

"Artemis and Vega went with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley into the Chamber of Secrets."

Professor McGonagall started immediately.

* * *

**Alina**

"How could this happen?" I demanded tearfully, looking at the twins. "You two should have kept an eye on your sisters!"

"How was I supposed to know what Vega plans?" Ariel demanded, outraged.

"I would have done exactly what Artemis did," Serena said, puffing her shoulders up.

"They could be dead because neither of you paid them any attention!" I reminded them.

"Well, you're not exactly Sister of the Year either," Ariel sneered.

"At least you were in the same House," I shot back. "Because of their security measures, we couldn't all be together. At least if I'd been there—"

"Stop," McGonagall said firmly. "Unfortunately, what's done is done, Miss Black, and even more unfortunately, it is purely Vega and Artemis's faults that they are in this mess, as it is for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. We have sent an owl to your mother. Phoebe will come to retrieve you herself tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just wish. . . "

"Wish for a miracle, Miss Black," McGonagall said. "They'll need one to survive."

* * *

**Artemis**

We needed a miracle about then. Harry was bleeding out, and Vega was turned to stone, Ginny unconscious.

I wasn't brave enough for this. Shaking, I stood. "You can't get away with this!"

"I already am," Tom said, the Devil in his smile. "Oh look, even the bird knows that Potter is dead, that he— wait, get away bird, stop crying—"

The pearly tears were mending his arm, I realized. I turned back to Riddle.

"_Confringo!_" He easily deflected it, but it was distracting him, so that Harry could rest. "_Petrificus— Locomotor— Infiyero— Ventus Trio—"_

"I tire of your games, Artemis Black," Tom said after a moment. "My pet, it's time!"

I heard the rumbling, and realized that he was hissing for the snake to eat me, that I was going to die.

"Oh no you don't! Duck!"

I did so just as Harry stabbed the basilisk in the mouth with a sword, right above me. Basilisk blood dripped onto my skin, and I just barely hopped out of it's mouth, just barely avoided being bitten. I then got an idea, and wrenched a tooth out of the basilisk.

"Trade!" I ordered Harry. I would fight Young Voldemort while he used the fang to get the book.

We tossed blades in midair, catching quickly.

"This is for Ginny, and my sister!" I stabbed Tom Riddle— but it went through like it was air. "I don't understand!"

"There are a great many things that you do not understand, Artemis Black," Tom said. "Pity that I cannot explain them to you before your untimely death."

"I might be afraid of you," I said, adjusting my grip on the sword. "But you'll be the one who dies tonight, not me."

Right then, Harry stabbed the book, and Voldemort vanished. It left nothing, except a waking Ginny, a stabbed book, and a phoenix crying on an also waking Vega.

"Ginny!" Harry cried.

"Vega!"

"You're okay!" Vega sobbed.

"So are you!"

"I just have one question," Harry admitted. "How are we getting out of here?"

* * *

**Alina**

"Mum," I whispered, seeing her stony expression as she stood behind the armchair we huddled around.

The Weasleys were also in the room, crying. But Mum was furious.

"First, Albus, you disregard my intentions for my daughters to attend under my name not their fathers," Mum began. "Opening them up to hatred from their peers. Now you're telling me that you let them die because you didn't have the pride to evacuate the school and let loose a few trained magizoologists in here."

Professor Dumbledore regarded her sadly. "You are right to rage as you have, Phoebe. I have not done well by your daughters."

That was nowhere near mollifying Mum, but before she could speak, the door opened.

In walked Lockhart, looking dazed and confused. Artemis, covered in black blood all over her robes. Vega with her torn clothing. A terrified-looking Ginny. Ron was covered in dust, robes torn and wand broken. And Harry, in blood and grime, holding a sword and a hat, Dumbledore's pet bird behind them.

"Artemis!" I cried, hugging my youngest sister as my mother wept and held Vega.

"Ginny!"

"Ron!"

"Harry!"

After a few moments of reassurance, we had some nay questions.

"It's a long story," Harry began.

* * *

**Serena**

Naturally, Gryffindor won the House Cup. We found out during the feast held for the rest of the night. People were running around and celebrating. Exams were even cancelled, since the ones that actually mattered were administered earlier in the year.

As for Lockhart, he would have to go to St. Mungo's for the damage his own memory charm had done.

I couldn't celebrate, though. I'd just gotten back my sisters, but Vega was still entirely lost to me. And now I knew that all of my friends would turn on me, just like that, for my father's identity.

I lingered against the wall when a tall boy in pajamas with a Ravenclaw crest approached.

"Try a Pumpkin Pasty," he said. "You look ill."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, although I accepted.

"Well, an end to another year," he said. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is."

"I'll have to see you around more often," he said. "You're Serena Black, aren't you?"

"Yes." I stiffened.

He smiled and nodded. "I knew it wasn't you."

He then changed topics. "So, looking forward to next year?"

"I guess so. I'll finally be taking Divination."

Before long, we were chattering around like we were old friends. He was later dragged away by a girl who looked a lot like him, but I would be forever enchanted by that encounter.

* * *

**Vega**

I sat down, relieved for long summer nights in my own room. I wanted to write a letter to my father about all of it. Tell him it worked out. But then I'd have to tell him that I was turned into stone. It was such a strange, dreamlike experience.

And it was painful.

That was something I swore Artemis to secrecy about, that it happened. That was why I kept my mouth shut during our little confession session in the Headmaster's office.

Right as I put pen to paper, I thought I saw something out my peripheral vision. I lifted my eyes to see a big black dog sitting right outside my window.


	20. Interrogations

**Artemis**

I remember that morning more clearly than anything else. It started with a pounding at the door— it was after the last issue of the _Daily Prophet _came out in the second week of July. The Weasleys had received vacation money to visit their eldest son in Egypt. Serena was happy about that, while Ariel grumbled and moaned.

After the previous year, we seemed more broken than before. While Vega and Alina had been on the verge of reconciliation, the incident with Vega taking me to the Chamber of Secrets made Alina angry at Vega again— although not quite as angry as before, thank Merlin. Serena and Ariel were even less likely to speak to anyone— but I suppose at least everyone was on good terms with me.

But with that pounding on the door, Mum had been making an omelette for the family, while Alina worked on some special assignment at the kitchen table while sipping tea, and opposite from her, Serena was playing with the new tarot cards Mum had bought for her in anticipation of the Divination class.

Ariel was reading some book or another in the living room, and I was polishing the broom that Mum had bought for my birthday last fall— although she couldn't send it to me last year, for obvious reasons.

Vega was also sitting at the end of the sofa, curled around the portable writing desk and the various letters she was writing.

I was brushing out Nightshade, making sure that he was still as pretty as he was the day he came to live with us. I think he must have been part-Kneazle, to live as long as he did. Still, I could tell that we were entering the ending years of that cat's life.

"You're a good boy, Nightshade," I whispered.

That was when we heard the knock at the door. "Ministry of Magic Aurors— open up!"

In a panic, Alina flung her assignment to the side, spilling ink everywhere as she ran to open it.

Several Aurors in robes of intimidating black leather stood huddled around on the doorstep. Nightshade let out a low, angry growl.

"Calm, boy," I whispered.

"What's going on?" Alina asked.

"I'm Inspector Katran," one of the men said. "We need to speak with Phoebe Caldwell."

"What about?" Alina stepped aside all the same. The Aurors entered before answering her.

"We regret to inform you that Sirius Black has escaped our custody in Azkaban."

* * *

**Vega**

I looked down at my letters— I was going to be in such big trouble!

But there was no use hiding them—

_Calm yourself, Vega, _I told myself. _Writing to your father isn't a crime. Even if everyone treats it like it is._

Mum stormed out of the kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest. For what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in presence. Her eyes betrayed, however, her worry.

"Sirius escaped?" Mum whispered.

"We're afraid so," Inspector Katran said. "I'm sorry, Madam Caldwell— we're required to search the house. This location is listed as the first that Sirius Black would go to, in the event of a situation such as this."

Mum nodded. "I understand. Feel free to look around, ask any questions you like. But I haven't seen him at all." With that, she sat down where Alina had, looking a little out of it.

One of the female Aurors looked to me. "Vega, would you mind showing me to your room? I just have a few questions."

I got up, setting the letters aside. "Of course, madam."

With that, I escorted her upstairs and into my room. Various sketches of technmancy diagrams and invention prototype ideas littered the walls, covering up the awful yellow wallpaper. I'd managed to keep things neat, though, especially on my desk, where all of the inks and quills lined up in a perfect display.

The Auror took the chair and sat in it, while I seated myself on the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Black, but I do have to ask these questions," she said. "I'm Auror Phryne Hathaway, and according to my notes, you've been writing to your father for two years, now."

"I have." Every word felt like a trick, a trap.

"What were in the contents of these letters?" Auror Hathaway asked.

"Mostly stuff about me, what I was doing," I said. "He also kept talking about how he was innocent, but wouldn't explain why. I also wrote to him about the business with the Chamber of Secrets last year— he knew it was a basilisk, you see— and I wanted advice—"

"Good, good, you must have been a great comfort to your father," Auror Hathaway said, nodding. "Did he ever talk about what he would do, where he would go if he were to ever go free?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Did he ever tell you anything about dark magic or his ideology?"

"Definitely not."

"Have you seen him at all in the past few hours?"

"No." The only thing I'd seen was a large black dog, but that was probably someone's pet.

"I just have one more question, and then I'll quickly look through your room," Auror Hathaway said. "Do you still have any of the letters?"

"Some of them, but I don't know where any of them are," I said apologetically.

"That's alright," Auror Hathaway said, standing up. She drew her wand. "_Revelio._"

Nothing happened.

She looked about quickly, before smiling at me. "That should be all— thank you so much, Miss Black."

With that, she left, and I wondered what on Earth Dad had gotten us into. As I pondered this, however, an owl showed up in my window. It wasn't Avernus, and it wasn't the owl that belonged to the Khan family.

Upon closer examination, I realized it wasn't an owl at all. It was, in fact, a roc— a messenger bird similar to the phoenix, the thunderbird, and the augury.

"Hello," I murmured, reaching for the roc. His red eyes flashed at me— more spirited than anything else.

I pulled open the envelope. Inside was a card with a painting of a rose garden that moved, swaying in the wind. I opened the card, and letters formed in a beautiful calligraphy.

_I know not_

_how to say what the poets_

_Do_

_In their thousands of words_

_Poetry is supposed to be concise_

_They say in_

_Ivory towers._

_Never mind that poetry_

_The art of the soul_

_Spans an epic_

_So let me say this_

_I love you_

_From afar_

_But i love you nonetheless._

* * *

**Ariel**

"Before you ask, I've never spoken or written to my father," I began. "I don't even remember him. I haven't seen him. I don't know anything about him."

"That's well and all," the Auror interrogating me agreed. "Can you tell me about your relationship to Draco Malfoy?"

"He's my friend and my cousin," I said. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"The Malfoys did have affiliations with the Dark Lord in the past," the Auror said.

"And they were cleared, they were under the Imperius Curse," I reminded him. Even though I think we all knew that wasn't true. Gold can buy a lot, after all.

"That is true, but we need to ask these questions." The Auror sighed, checking the list. "Have you spoken to any other members of your father's family?"

"Of course not." I laughed bitterly. "Mum wouldn't let me see them, anyway."

"I see." The Auror nodded. "I suppose I just have one more question."

"Fire away, officer."

"Open the closet door."

I rolled my eyes, got to my feet, and opened it, stepping aside. I tried to conceal my irritation as the guy went through literally everything— even boot boxes!

As if I would hide my father in a boot box.

I smiled politely, and slammed the door when showing him out. It wasn't my fault I didn't know my father.

As I stared at the Slytherin banner on my side of the room. Would my father be proud of me, for trying to love his family?

Or would he be upset, because he was exactly the sort of man Vega claimed he was?

* * *

**Alina**

"Auror Rosier," I began, "I can assure you that I have had _nothing _to do with my father. I don't write to him, or anything. He left us, you know."

"I can understand that," Rosier said. He had a naturally sneering face, I decided. "Let me make this easy for you— I search your room, and we can consider it all done."

"I'm pleased with that arrangement," I agreed. I just wanted to get back to working on an essay for McGonagall's special Transfiguration course. I knew I'd be able to brew the animagus potion without too much trouble.

Although I was beginning to become curious about what exactly my animagus form would be. McGonagall had told me that most witches and wizards, like herself, turned into cats. It seemed it was the very essence of our souls, right there.

But I hadn't ever had the inkling of being a cat. Aside from old Nightshade— and that was probably because I helped care for him before Artemis took over— most cats didn't like me all that much.

Avernus soared through the window just as Rosier was finishing the inspection.

"Hello, Av," I whispered, stroking his beak. Attached to his leg was a letter. I pulled it off to open it, and saw a letter addressed to me in Tristram's hand.

Curious, I ripped it open, catching the attention of Rosier.

"I have to take that, Miss Black," Rosier said, his eyes a little too eager.

"Alright." I shrugged. "It's not from my father, though."

I showed him the address.

"Let me see that!" He snatched it out of my hands, examining the envelope and its contents this way and that.

"I suppose it is clean after all," Rosier said after a moment, and he threw it carelessly on my bed. "_Revelio._"

As expected, nothing happened.

I smiled as brightly as I could, despite my irritation, and opened the door for Rosier. "I think we're done here."

"I suppose we are, Miss Black. I suppose we are." He lingered in the door. "Pity, I was hoping to find your father."

I knew that look. "Auror Rosier, I'd prefer it if you kept your mouth shut on that matter. I'm not like my father."

He panicked, and drew his wand. "_Obliviate!_"


End file.
